Belief Misplaced
by aranel-elf
Summary: Because life would be boring without Legolas!*CHAPTER 21*
1. Home from Home

Jessica was walking through the beautiful Mirkwood forest. She loved taking a break from her 'life' and wandering into fantasy. She simply loved the woods. At the moment the leaves were golden-brown, and the forest floor was carpeted in leaves, each one a thousand hues. She let out a sigh of pleasure and carried on walking, her quiver of arrows bouncing lightly on her back, bow in hand. She also had a sword, attached firmly to her side. She smiled a secret smile. God, that elf following her must think that she was stupid.  
  
Legolas had spotted a strange creature far off, and was tracking it. When he came closer to it, he noticed that the creature was infact a human girl, wearing the strangest raiment he had ever seen. She was wearing large trousers, trousers indeed, fitted at the top and very wide in the legs. Her top had no sleeves, and was baby blue in colour. He also noticed her hair, bronze, but shinning golden in the sun. A sudden noise brought him abruptly out of his contemplation. Turning round he could see a host of Orcs, marching extremely quickly. Amongst their company were many Uruk- Hai. It took him a split second to decide what to do – climb the nearest tree. After all this was one of the safest places to be, the Orcs would not notice him. The girl would have to look after herself.  
  
Jessica kept walking until she came to a small stream. It was here that she stopped and waited for the Orcs. She knew that they would come, yet she knew that she would not be captured. She loosened her sword in its sheath. When the Orcs were in sight, she commanded: 'Follow me no more. Saruman will not have me, and neither will you' she lifted her sword, placing it in front of her face in a mock salute. The blade was black. A shaft of sunlight hit her blade and revealed upon it a red mark: the lidless eye.  
  
Panic set in. All the Orcs turned and began to run at the symbol of their old master, at the sign of the eye. High in the trees Legolas was astounded. Now, more than ever he believed that this strangely dressed girl was in league with the Dark Lord. She must be captured and brought to the King of Mirkwood, his father, Thranduil. As stealthily as a cat, and as quite as only elves can be, he descended from the tree and walked towards the girl, who was kneeling by a stream, her back to him. She gave no sign that she had heard him approach. When Legolas was within striking distance – he had planned to knock her out – she slowly stood up and turned to face him, making no sudden movements. This took him by surprise, when had she seen him approach?  
  
'Drop your weapons, you are under arrest' Even at this order, the girl did not move a muscle. 'Did you not hear me?' Legolas took a step closer 'You are trespassing without permission and must be taken to the king of this province. Drop your weapons.' A small smile played across Jessica's face. This was going to be good. Before Legolas knew it, she had kicked his feet from under him and was pinning him to the floor. Soon she let him over power her and turn over, so that she was now pinned down. Raising a knee she sent him flying. All males fell for the kick in the balls trick. 'Adligo sarrio' she murmured. Weeds grew up from the ground as if they had suddenly got a new lease of life, binding as tight and as strong as any rope could around Legolas' wrists and ankles. He was stuck, just as she had planned.  
  
She stood up, and her piercing blue eyes looked deep into his. 'What do you mean by the sudden attack?' Jessica questioned harshly. 'Did I offend you?' she finished sarcastically. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. 'And who are you anyway?' 


	2. Mistakes and singing

'I am Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, son of Thranduil'  
  
Jessica raised an eyebrow. 'You're Thranduil's son?'  
  
'What of it?'  
  
Jessica bent down and cut the bindings holding Legolas down. He stood up.  
  
'I believe that we have met in strange circumstances' Jessica said, holding out her hand 'I am Milia, summoned by your father to seek you out and bring you to his court.'  
  
'Why should I believe you? A few seconds ago you were willing to kill me, and now, when you hear of my high rank, you set me free' Legolas stepped closer, but Jessica did not move. He started to circle her, taking in her appearance, but was struck with an idea. He grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. Ignoring her gasp of pain, (and the kicking) he pushed her to the floor. It was easy, because she was caught off her guard.  
  
'You are under arrest for trespassing. You will be taken to my father's court immediately. There a sentence will be set and you shall face imprisonment or death.'  
  
'Leave me alone, you bastard' Jessica spat.  
  
Legolas pulled her from the floor and began to march her to Thranduil's palace.  
  
It was early evening when they arrived, and the sight of the elven palace glittering in the fastly fading sunlight was a pleasure to Jessica's eyes, a relief from grime covered buildings and rubbish strewn everywhere. She smiled - when Legolas and herself were properly introduced he would have to apologise most profusely. She couldn't wait. This must have shown on her face, for Legolas said  
  
'I don't know what you are smiling about, milady, but you will not find cause to smile for a long time, if I have my way'  
  
'And if I have mine, then what?' She retorted sharply.  
  
'You will not have your way'  
  
They walked silently through the palace gates.  
  
'Guards' Legolas called, loudly. A handful of guards came running swiftly towards him. 'Tell my father that I have arrived. Tell him also that I have caught a trespasser with a most ungracious attitude that should be dealt with straight away.'  
  
'My liege, your father will be absent from his palace until tomorrow eve.'  
  
'Then put her in a cell – one of the dungeon cells – and try to get the truth out of her, by whichever means necessary.'  
  
'I will not be held like a common crook' Jessica spoke up 'You are just doing this because I managed to hold you captive in the woods. Do you have no morals? Do you always house esteemed women in dungeons?'  
  
The guards began to drag her away.  
  
'You have full permission to whip her, if need be'  
  
'Why are you treating me so badly, Legolas?' Said Jessica, struggling against the guards, looking deep within his eyes, making him feel most uncomfortable. Legolas turned his back on her.  
  
He went inside the palace and found a place where he could sit and think. Try as he might, he could not get the strange human girl out of his head. He could not forget the look she gave him as she was forcefully dragged to the dungeons – it was as if he, Legolas, had disappointed or failed her. He found himself trying to justify sending her to be whipped, she attacked him first, she was in league with the dark lord, she was lying to him. But none of these thoughts covered up the fact that she had released him, and trusted him. And he had betrayed this trust given so willingly. Legolas got up and went for a walk in the gardens. It was almost dark, so he did not walk far. It was when he was heading back to the palace for a meal and some rest in his own bedchamber, that he heard the noise. Sorrowful it was, but yet somehow refreshing. He did not understand most of the words, but somewhere a creature was singing most beautifully:  
  
Now baby come on,  
  
Don't claim that love you never let me feel  
  
I should have known  
  
'Cause you've brought nothing real  
  
Come on be a man about it  
  
You won't die  
  
I ain't got no more tears to cry  
  
And I can't take this no more  
  
You know I gotta let it go  
  
And you know  
  
I'm outta love  
  
Set me free  
  
And let me out this misery  
  
Just show me the way to get my life again  
  
'Cause you can't handle me  
  
I'm outta love  
  
Can't you see  
  
Baby that you gotta set me free  
  
I'm outta love  
  
Yeah  
  
Said how many times  
  
Have I tried to turn this love around?  
  
But every time  
  
you just let me down  
  
Come on be a man about it  
  
you'll survive  
  
True that you can work it out all right  
  
Tell me, yesterday  
  
Did you know?  
  
I'd be the one to let you go?  
  
And you know  
  
I'm outta love  
  
Set me free  
  
And let me out this misery  
  
Just show me the way to get my life again  
  
You can't handle me  
  
I'm outta love  
  
Can't you see  
  
Baby that you gotta set me free  
  
I'm outta love  
  
Legolas never found out where the singing was coming from, but it haunted his sleep that night. 


	3. Confessions

'Drop it!' Jessica commanded as the guards walked into her draughty cell with whips in their hands.  
  
'Then you will speak of your reasons to be in Mirkwood?'  
  
'Not to you, you are not of high enough rank to understand'  
  
The guard turned a shade of purple and raised the whip.  
  
'Do not touch me with that thing'  
  
Her cell was small and very grey. At the present she was chained to the wall with firm fitting cuffs around her wrists. Her eyes were fiery and her face was defiant.  
  
For reasons unknown to himself the guard lowered the whip, and released Jessica from her bindings, although he made sure that the cell door was firmly shut behind him when he left. He did not notice, but as he did leave salty tears ran down Jessica's face.  
  
Legolas awoke after a night of little sleep. He had a bite to eat and decided to see if there was any news from his hostage, whether she would be willing to talk. In a way (if he could actually admit it) he felt pity for this young woman and her trusting nature. He walked briskly down to the chilly dungeons. When he came to her cell what he saw there astounded him.  
  
The door to her cell was wide open. He looked inside it to find two guards – with an unrestrained Jessica – playing cards. Her grimy face shone with pleasure when she slapped down her hand and proclaimed 'Snap.' He would never understand these human games.  
  
'What is going on here?' Legolas demanded.  
  
It was as if he had suddenly closed the shutters to Jessica's feelings, for her face became neutral, her eyes dull. Noticing this, another pang of pity came upon him.  
  
'Guards, leave us'  
  
They did as he commanded, but before they left bowing to both him and to Jessica.  
  
'How can I be of assistance, my dear captor?' Jessica asked with only a hint of sarcasm.  
  
'Tell me where you come from. Tell me your name'  
  
'I come from a land that has not yet come to pass. My name is of no importance. Anyway, I have already told it to you, when I introduced myself in the woods'  
  
'That was not your real name. Do not lie to me.' Legolas grabbed her face and made her look into his eyes.  
  
'Legolas, stop it. That hurts.'  
  
'Really? Then maybe if I used this it would provoke some answers' he had found a whip that the guards had discarded earlier. 'Tell me all'  
  
'I will only tell people of my life willingly. I cannot be forced into anything.'  
  
He struck her, but she made no sound. Finally she said:  
  
'I will not give you the pleasure of hearing my pain.'  
  
He struck her again, and noticed her ripped t-shirt, with broken, bleeding skin showing through. But he also noticed although her face was covered in dirt, as if she had been crying, but she wasn't crying now. He flung the whip down and left her alone without another word. 


	4. Revelations

The horns sounded at the palace gates. Thranduil had arrived.  
  
'My father' Legolas greeted, as soon as Thranduil had dismounted 'How is Lothlorien?'  
  
'As beautiful as ever' Thranduil replied. 'How is my beloved son and home?'  
  
'I am fine, my liege, but Mirkwood has had a strange visitor.'  
  
'Indeed?'  
  
'A mysterious trespasser who is now being held in a dungeon cell. Would you like to see her now?'  
  
'Her?'  
  
'Yes father. A human female with a most ungracious attitude.'  
  
'It can wait until after dinner.'  
  
They ate in a small hall, rather than in the prestigious banquet hall – after all it was only the two of them. Thranduil drained his goblet and asked:  
  
'So who is our mystery guest?'  
  
'I know only a false name – Milia she calls herself – and that she enchants all who speak with her. I left guards infront of her cell, and when I went to check up on them, they were playing games with her!'  
  
'She can't be that dangerous, then'  
  
'Do not be fooled, father. She attacked me in the woods and I am sure she would have killed me if she had the whim to do so. She also has a very sharp tongue on her.'  
  
'Well, I thank you for looking after Mirkwood from these rampaging women! It is time that I set eyes upon her, and determined her fate.' Legolas nodded, and rose from the table leading the way to Jessica's barren and cold cell. It was quite a long way – it took them well over ten minutes to reach it. Legolas stood infront of the cell, looked in, then stepped aside for his father to look in.  
  
'Fool of an elf' Thranduil cursed his son.  
  
*A/N: Now it gets complicated – why is Legolas a fool? How does he know the girl? Onward! *  
  
Thranduil grabbed the keys from a guard and unlocked the door himself. At the sound of the door being scraped across her prison cell, Jessica looked up. Seeing Thranduil, she stood up and curtseyed, as well as she could after sitting in the same position for 48 hours with very little food.  
  
'Almare!'  
  
'My liege' she said, trying to stand upright without falling over. She failed, dismally.  
  
'How long have you been like this?' Asked Thranduil, catching her before she fell over and pulling her upright.  
  
'Just the one night' she said, with the air of one commenting on the weather. 'It could have been better, but I was sufficiently entertained.'  
  
Legolas was stunned. Here, right in front of him was a young woman, after disbanding a host of Orcs, capturing him, then being captured by him, and being held in prison for two days, acting like a princess of noble birth that has done nothing more than gone for a morning stroll. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He came back from his thoughts and continued listening to Thranduil.  
  
'When did you last eat?'  
  
'Not for four days, though food was provided. Nobody knew my dietary habits.'  
  
Thranduil put a hand on Jessica's back to lead her away. She flinched, very visibly.  
  
'What ever is wrong, my dear?' Thranduil walked round her and studied her ripped clothing, and broken, scabby skin.  
  
'We seem to have a lot to catch up on.' Thranduil said, throwing Legolas a concerned look. 'Before that, though, why don't I have a bedchamber set up for you and food sent up so that you can get a proper rest? Then after that we can talk.'  
  
Jessica nodded. 'I would appreciate that very much, father.'  
  
Ok well now is your chance to make use of the little button at the bottom of the page and review. Any comments accepted, though flames will be used to scorch Legolas' hair for being so mean. ;-) 


	5. Truth in the Garden

'Legolas, walk with me' Thranduil asked his son, stepping out into his extensive gardens. 'Our 'prisoner' is asleep now. Tell me how you came by her. Tell me exactly…I mean exactly…what happened when you did meet her and the events afterwards.'  
  
'Before I do so, not intending to be rude, father, can you tell me who she is? And why on middle earth did she call you 'father'? You're not her father, are you?' At this moment in time Legolas would have believed anything he was told, his blue eyes inquisitive, brow frowning slightly.  
  
Thranduil took a deep breath and began:  
  
' When you were away – with the fellowship of the ring – there was a strange event that shook our world almost as much as the finding of the One Ring did. A young human lady, around the age of 29, somehow transported herself to middle earth by the means of another long forgotten ring. I found this lady wandering in the woods. In her arms she carried a small babe, the girl we now know as Almare. When she bemusedly told me how she came to be in middle earth, I took possession of the ring – she gave it over readily. I thought that it might help us, with the war of the One ring. I sought advice with Elrond in Rivendell, telling him all that had happened. As a matter of fact it could not help us with the war of the ring, but had many other valuble assets. While this was going on the lady was still living in my court, desperate to find a way home. It was Elrond who found the way – simply by reversing what she did to get here. It worked well enough, but the child proved a difficulty. She was old enough to remember Mirkwood, and loved it with all her heart. She often wanted to come back.  
  
' The last time I saw her mother was in Mirkwood, she had come for a 'holiday'. But tragedy struck, and she was caught, with the ring, by marauding Orcs. Not knowing how to defend herself she perished, but the child survived. When I found her she was cowering in the cover of thick bramble bushes, the ring firmly affixed round her neck, mother's body in her arms. She had seen her mother die which will stay with her for the rest of her life – you cannot forget these things.  
  
' I tried to raise her as my own, but she remembered her world, the way this world will be in the future. She wanted to go home, just like her mother did many years before. This was when she was about nine – too young to go home by herself. So I assigned her a nurse that was willing to look after her in the only real world she had ever lived in. Almare was content coming and going between the two worlds. I taught her how to act like an elven lady, in all circumstamces. I also taught her to shoot and to fight just like any son of mine.  
  
'Now that she is older – 16 years old to be precise – she spends half the year with her family in her home, and half the year with me. She had just was returned when you found her.'  
  
'Home? Where is her home?'  
  
'Somewhere you have never heard of, called England.'  
  
They had reached a bench in the middle of the grounds. It was a cold day – sunny but windy – they stayed here and talked for a while. Legolas told his father how he had met Jessica; omitting her capturing him and the beatings he gave her, whilst his father listened intently.  
  
'Does her family mind? I mean, do they understand?' Legolas had the courage to ask.  
  
'She has no living family.'  
  
Legolas bowed his head. 'And this transportation. Is it safe?' Legolas had a sudden concern for the girl he knew so little about and had treated so badly.  
  
'Generally. But there was one incident when she was actually sent 500 miles in the wrong direction' Thranduil lowered his voice to barely a whisper '... to the dark lord Sauron.'  
  
Legolas' face was filled with horror. 'Whatever happened?'  
  
'She will not speak of it, it has always haunted her dreams. She hides her feelings with formality and since then she has let no-one enter her heart. She did gain some pretty useful weapons from her visit.' Thranduil finished with a grin. 'Oh yes, they have been very useful…Enough of this! We must tend to our most worthy guest.'  
  
They walked back in silence. Legolas was deep in thought, contemplating how he was meant to apologise to this proud young lady.  
  
'Legolas, will you go and wake the lady? She won't mind – after all we wouldn't want her to miss supper' Thranduil stated, not actually asking a question, rather telling Legolas to do as he was told.  
  
'Of course…Just one more question'  
  
'Go ahead'  
  
'Why on middle earth does she call you 'father'. You never did answer that.'  
  
'Not in so many words, but it is simple. She has no family, no mother, no father that she can recall. I was just that father figure for her, and will be until the end of her  
  
days. I did not sire her, if that was what you were asking.'  
  
Legolas bowed 'Thank you, father' he said, and started to make his way towards the guest bedrooms. He had almost reached them, and was just climbing a majestically carved wooden staircase with many creatures engraved on it, when he heard a very odd noise. It was not a noise that Legolas had ever heard before. To his ears it sounded like an insect, for instance a bee or wasp, in distress. He followed the sound of the noise, which led him to a guest bedroom – it was definitely coming from there. That was another odd thing: this guest bedroom was never used, his father always kept it locked. What was going on?  
  
He knocked on the door. The noise stopped.  
  
'Enter' said a voice he knew belonged to Jessica, or Almare, as he thought.  
  
He walked in. Jessica had her back to him, and was sitting on a large double bed. She turned her head when he entered, and stood up quite quickly. When Legolas saw what she was wearing, he swiftly turned his back on her so not to embarrass her (or him, for that matter). She was dressed for bed, in a strappy pyjama top, with briefs to match. Her legs and arms were bare.  
  
'I…' Legolas stuttered.  
  
'How can I assist you?' Jessica said to the elf prince's back.  
  
'I heard a strange noise' said Legolas, regaining his composure and banishing the sight of Jessica's bare legs from his mind 'I wanted to find out what it was. It is of no consequence now, for it has stopped' he finished, feeling awkward. If he had but known it, Jessica smiled.  
  
'Was it this?' she said, turning her ladyshave back on.  
  
'That's it!' exclaimed Legolas, turning round in his excitement. 'Oh god' he thought, being confronted with bare legs again 'I will not blush, I will not blush, I will not..'  
  
'Are you all right? You look positively ill'  
  
'Fine' Legolas snapped out of his thought path. 'What does it do?'  
  
Jessica turned it off, not wanting to waste the battery (you can't but them in middle earth) 'a shaver. It trims the hair on my legs so that I don't have to go out looking like, well, a very hairy person.' She finished.  
  
'But I have hairs on my legs'  
  
'You're a man, you're meant to.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
A heavy silence filled the room, which made what Legolas was about to say a lot harder.  
  
'Almare…I'm so sorry.' 


	6. Traits of Character

'Sorry? What for? You were trying to trust your own judgement. You have to stick up for what you believe in and trust your feelings. If you don't, then who will?'  
  
'All the same, it was brutal – I never usually act like that. Something just came over me, that I haven't felt for a long time.'  
  
Jessica didn't question his last statement. She knew that he would tell her more, but only if he wanted to. Just like his father.  
  
'It matters not' she said 'It is not like that is the worst thing that has happened to me in my short life.'  
  
'You should not have to suffer more than is necessary, nonetheless, milady.'  
  
'I accept your apology, after all it was I who lied to you in the first place.'  
  
'Thank you' Legolas suddenly remembered why he was in Almare's room in the first place. 'It would be an honour if you would join us for dinner. It will be served in the courtyard.' Jessica nodded, but Legolas did not notice. Something else had caught his eye. 'What is that?' he asked, pointing to Jessica's nail file. 'I have never seen the likes of it before.'  
  
Jessica was amused, and handed the nail file to Legolas who handled it as if it were made of the finest crystal – honestly he was like a kid with a new plaything. She smiled 'It is called a nail file' she said, taking it from him and demonstrating how to use it on her own nails which really didn't need filing.  
  
'May I' He asked, voice full of suppressed excitement.  
  
'Go ahead' she replied, wondering what all the fuss was about, watching him carefully. 'That's it, in one direction only…see how neat your nails are now?' Legolas handed the file back with a huge grin on his face.  
  
'Now, my worthy host, would you mind if I dressed for dinner?'  
  
'Not at all, milady' Legolas bowed and exited.  
  
Jessica sat down for a moment. 'This really is a funny world' she mused.  
  
  
  
Soon she was ready to dine with the King of Mirkwood and his son. She was now dressed in elven fashion, wearing a long white, flowing gown, with aquamarine leaves snaking their way up it. Over this she wore a white bolero that shimmered and sparkled when she moved. On her feet she wore nothing. Her hair was loose and flowed part way down her back, on her wrist she wore a simple chain inscribed with a few select words. She never took this chain off.  
  
'Good evening, father' she said, curtseying.  
  
'Almare. I trust you rested well?'  
  
'I was most comfortable, I assure you.' she replied to Thranduil, hoping that this dinner wouldn't be all formality. Even though she had been brought up with the formalities, she still loved to have fun.  
  
Thranduil drew a chair from the table and beckoned for her to sit at it, leaving her time to survey her surroundings. They were the same as last time: sun shinning down from the clouds, being reflected in the small stream that ran past her with the most soothing of sounds. The table she was sat at was at the foot of the garden, which was now covered in the autumnal leaves. Birds sat chirping, not caring that there were people around. Jessica though to herself: 'this is how the world should have stayed. Creatures not afraid of the humans, no race that has passed into this earth extinct for one reason or the other. No talk of the hole in the Ozone layer, no talk of pollution, murder or racism. Why did the world have to change?' She stopped thinking and stood up abruptly but gracefully, for Legolas had just walked in.  
  
'My father' he said 'I trust you are settling in nicely'  
  
'As ever' He turned to Jessica. 'I do not think you two have been properly introduced. Almare, this is my son heir to the throne of Mirkwood, you may call him Legolas' She curtseyed and bowed her head. 'Legolas, this is Almare. She is like a daughter to me and has often lived at this court while you were away.' Legolas bowed. 'The pleasure is most definitely mine, milady.'  
  
'Enough of this formaility! How was the crossing, my dear?' Thranduil asked, sitting down at the table with her and Legolas.  
  
'A bit rough, but I recovered none too soon. Apparently some Orcs had heard of my arrival and wanted to see me with their own eyes. They did not trouble me much.' Jessica did not know whether she should elaborate or not. How much about her had Thranduil told Legolas?  
  
'No Orc can interfere with a girl of mine!' said Thranduil, triumphantly. He turned to Legolas and talked to him, while Jessica relaxed in her second home.  
  
'I have arranged an early ride for you, and the Lady, Legolas' Thranduil said once dinner was over and Jessica had gone back up to her room for some rest. 'Jessica is a fine teacher and can tell you many things. She will teach you how to heal, and then maybe you can teach each other some sword fighting techniques. Her style is most advanced.'  
  
'With all respect due, father, how can a mere girl teach me, an elf, how to heal and fight better than any of my kindred?'  
  
'You shall be surprised.'  
  
A/N: plz review! I need more! The next chapter will be up soon – expect some action of varying sorts! Any flames will be used to scorch Legolas' hair, so unless you actually want it ruined, don't send them! Hehehehe! Constructive criticism is appreciated – is this story moving too fast? Plz tell me! ;) 


	7. Glades

A maid awoke Jessica in the morning. She opened her oak cupboard and surveyed the clothes hidden within them. What should she wear? Then she realised that she had to go riding with Legolas. Giving a small almost inaudible sigh she reached inside the wardrobe and pulled out her jodpurs, riding boots and a long sleeved but light T-shirt. She quickly slicked some deodorant under her arms and climbed into her clothes. She walked to the dressing table that she had specifically set aside for weapons. Her usual, black bladed sword was in there, but she picked up a two-handed sword and set a quiver of arrows and a bow over her shoulder. Then reaching out her bedroom window she grabbed her breakfast, a juicy red apple.  
  
She descended the stairs to the stables as gracefully as she could manage; even though she was only going riding she wanted to appear like an elf princess. A stable-elf handed her an already tacked up horse of some 18 hands. She surveyed the animal and whispered a brief good morning to it in elvish.  
  
Jessica did not have to wait long for Legolas to appear. He too was dressed in jodpurs, but had a loose white shirt on. He swiftly mounted, Jessica followed suit.  
  
'Where are we off to, this fine morning, milord?'  
  
'Please, just call me Legolas. We will not go too far, perhaps just to the borders of Mirkwood itself. Can you canter?'  
  
'Don't you know it' Jessica replied, urging her horse past him at almost a gallop. Legolas followed her quickly, and was soon riding beside her.  
  
'I see you are well armed. Do you expect trouble?'  
  
'Not from you' she replied firmly, breaking into a smile when she could not keep a straight face any longer.  
  
They stopped in a small glade, trees sheltering them from any onlookers. Jessica felt more secure like this, she never liked the feeling that she was being watched.  
  
'You want to practice?' she said drawing her sword in a flash of grey metal. Legolas nodded, and as soon as they had saluted each other Jessica began a full-blown attack on him. This surprised him – such a fast and strong attack. He didn't know what he expected her to do, but he definitely didn't think that she would be this strong. Still, he gave her no quarter and gave as good as he got. She made a cut to the head, he parried and stepped in close to attack her lower stomach. She spun round, picked up his blade, which he could no longer control, and backed into him.  
  
'You weren't expecting that, were you?' a glint of humour was in her eyes. Stepping back she released the blade, but had her feet swept from under her at an alarming pace. Legolas sheathed his sword  
  
'and neither were you expecting that' he muttered.  
  
'That's how you want to play, is it?' Jessica was enjoying every moment. She got up, cast aside her weapons and gave him a rugby tackle right round his abdomen with her full weight on top of him. It brought him down, but he was not defeated. Scrambling to get up, Jessica could only retain a grasp on his feet. He ended up dragging her around the glade, clinging on to his ankles.  
  
'Enough' she gasped, covered in leaves and moss.  
  
'Giving up, are we?' Legolas stopped walking and Jessica released his ankles. She stood up, brushing her clothes off.  
  
'The game is never over until I've won'  
  
'Really? Then you still want to fight?'  
  
'Bring it on'  
  
But Legolas was just too strong, even for her. She was soon pinned down on the forest floor again, her wrists in a firm grasp, straddled at the waist. It was futile trying to struggle.  
  
'If only Vikki could see me now' she said, beginning to giggle.  
  
'Who's Vikki?'  
  
'A friend. From my world.'  
  
'Legolas nodded. 'Do you miss your friends?' he had sat up, but was still across her hips.  
  
'Sometimes. But in Mirkwood you can never feel lonely.'  
  
Legolas brushed the back of his hand on her soft cheeks. 'You are so brave' he whispered. 'I could never be you.'  
  
Jessica was about to say something, but was silenced by his finger to her lips.  
  
'Next time you go, let me come to'  
  
'Go where?'  
  
'To your home, of course'  
  
'Why ever would you want to? I don't mean to sound rude, but my world is horrid. Its all pressure, what you must do, what you can't do, and how others treat each other is appalling.' Jessica could see that she was not deterring Legolas' will to go into the future. 'If you must, and if your father agrees.'  
  
'It has got to be better than a nurse following me round, and he is quite gorgeous' she thought. But all thoughts were chased out of her mind with Legolas' next action. He cautiously bent nearer to her lips and kissed her slowly, as if he never wanted the moment to end.  
  
  
  
Legolas jumped off Jessica's waist.  
  
'Oh god, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…'  
  
'Legolas, do you remember what I said to you before? Trust your feelings. You have no need to apologise. Why should you be sorry?' She too got up.  
  
'I took advantage…I let my feelings take over…' he ran a hand through his golden hair. Concern was in his face, along with a slight pink tinge. Jessica stepped forward, taking both his hands in her own.  
  
'Do not apologise for your feelings, or I might have to apologise for what I am about to do.' She leaned into him, placing her lips on his, tasting his unique flavour, and then exploring his mouth with her tongue, feeling every slight camber and texture. She drew away, a blush now tinting her cheeks. 'If you hadn't had the courage, then neither would I.' She looked at the sky – it was approaching midday. 'Shall we hunt some lunch?  
  
Half an hour later they had a fire going and two rabbits on skewers. Jessica was contemplating what had gone on in the glade between them. She had a boyfriend back home that she cared for. But did she truly care for him? He kept coming into her mind, but all she could see was his faults. The way he pressurised her into doing things that she didn't want to. The way everything she did was wrong, he had to be right, he was never there when she needed a shoulder to cry on, when she needed some loving support. Come to think of it, she really didn't know what she saw in him. She knew that she certainly didn't love him. But Legolas had to be told about him, even if she was going to dump him, even if Legolas hated her for having a secret lover. She couldn't keep many things secret; it was hard enough trying to explain to her friends why she was away so often.  
  
'Legolas, I er, I have a boyfriend.'  
  
'Oh. What's a boyfriend? Is it like a...' he struggled to think of the word '…a nail file?'  
  
'No Legolas. In my world, before you get married, before you even contemplate a very serious relationship, a person that you like can come into your life. And this person, well you share many things with this person. They help you develop, you find out what you do and do not like. But this person likes you…in another way. In the way we just kissed. Do you understand?'  
  
Legolas' eyes were filled with pain, the very sight of this almost broke Jessica's heart. 'So you have another? You do not like me?'  
  
'Wrong again' Jessica was trying to make the situation light-hearted 'I want you, not him. I shall go back to my world, and he shall know all. Then I can be with you.'  
  
'When shall we go?'  
  
A/N: well, this is really 2 chapters in 1…lucky u! plz review! Nxt chapter will b up soon, cos I have already finished writing it! 


	8. Shocks and Shopping

Jessica had been in Mirkwood just over two weeks when she decided to go back to her home. Thranduil had agreed, and before they had even asked him to had assigned Legolas to go with her. She was now standing in the courtyard, ring on a chain around her neck, awaiting Legolas' arrival. So he did not seem out of place, she had sent up to his room some 'modern' clothes that he was directed to dress in. She saw him making his way towards her very awkwardly in Criminal Damage jeans and a tight body- hugging white shirt. They didn't go together very well, but it had to do until she could buy him some clothes that actually fitted.  
  
'Are you sure you want to do this, Legolas?'  
  
'I will not leave you'  
  
'If you are sure…' she fumbled with the clasp on her chain and removed the ring. 'hold my hand. I shall put the ring on, then we will be transported. It is quite safe, I assure you. His palm was warm in her cool hand. 'Do not worry. Everything will be fine, my sweet.' She gave him a kiss on the cheek then slipped the ring on.  
  
Legolas felt as if he were flying, but being pulled in every direction possible, colours rushing past his face, struggling to keep a grip on Jessica. Just as he felt his grip slipping away, the flying ended and they were standing in the strangest room Legolas had ever seen in his life.  
  
'Welcome' Jessica proclaimed 'to the future. This is where I live.'  
  
'Wow…'  
  
'don't just gape, sit down' Jessica motioned to the two sofas. 'they won't swallow you up!'  
  
'What's that?' Legolas pointed to a large silver box with grey buttons on it.  
  
'That is a CD player' Jessica marched over to it, and pressed play. The sound of 'No Doubt' filled the air. 'Good isn't it?'  
  
'That sounds very strange…'  
  
'Its music, Legolas.' She turned it off, just in time to hear her phone start ringing.  
  
'Hello? Vikki! Yes I have been away…yep..sure…now?..OK, uh-huh…never! Tell me more…come round if you like…Fine. See you in 5.'  
  
'What the?'  
  
'Called a telephone. It's a way of communicating over long distances. That was Vikki. She is coming round very soon to see both of us. So be on your best behaviour.'  
  
Legolas nodded like a scolded puppy-dog. This world was just so over awing, so many new things that he had to deal with.  
  
'Is my baby perplexed?' Jessica cooed, sitting on his lap stroking Legolas' hair.  
  
He nodded. She was about to kiss him, when suddenly the doorbell rang.  
  
Legolas hated it already.  
  
Jumping up she opened the door wide to receive a bear hug from her best friend.  
  
'How have you been?' Jessica asked 'Let me see you..' she took a step back, taking in Vikki's appearance. 'New top?' The brunette nodded, her natural blonde highlights bobbing up and down. 'Come in! Would you like a drink?' Victoria shook her head.  
  
'Do tell me who all that fantastic blond hair behind you belongs to'  
  
Legolas was concentrating very deeply, studying the CD player.  
  
'Legolas, my sweet, come meet Vikki' Legolas turned round, and walked gracefully towards the stranger.  
  
'He's a good catch' Vikki commented, whispering. A confused expression clouded Legolas' expression.  
  
'What's a good catch?' he asked Jessica. Vikki blushed.  
  
'He has very good hearing, Vikki. Do not say anything you wouldn't want both of us to hear.'  
  
'Hey, I'm Vikki.' She introduced herself.  
  
Legolas bowed 'Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, at your service.'  
  
'So, Legolas, what do you do?'  
  
'I arch, hunt, look after my father's estate, represented the elves in the war of the ring'  
  
'A Lord of the Rings' fan, huh?' Vikki asked, raising an eyebrow. Jessica chuckled. This was going to get extremely messy.  
  
'With all due respect milady, no one is a fan of the dark lord unless they are in an allegiance with him. Now he has been destroyed and the one ring cast into flame, the supporters of the dark lord will diminish which will be a relief to all those stricken by the dark shadow.'  
  
Vikki was dumbstruck. A feeble 'I see' was all she could manage in response.  
  
'Are you sure you don't want that drink?' Jessica was in peals of laughter.  
  
'Yes, thank you' Vikki snapped. She could be quite fiery when she wanted to be.  
  
'Legolas, you look weary. Would you like a lie down?' Jessica had noticed that Legolas looked a bit pale. But most of all she wanted some time alone with one of her best friends.  
  
'If it would be convenient' he answered with his lilting accent.  
  
Taking his hand she led him to her bedroom and her own double bed. 'Sleep well, melamin' she said, tucking him in with a motherly air to her and kissing his nose. She shut the door, and hurried back out to her best friend.  
  
'WHERE on EARTH did you find that stud muffin? Has he a brother for me?'  
  
'He only has a father, and I didn't find him on earth as you know it.'  
  
'Fine. Be secretive. But what about your boyfriend? Have you got that forgetful?'  
  
'Hard as it may be, I will have to say goodbye to him. Legolas, well, he is one in a million.'  
  
'He seems to be from a royal family…you could tell that in the way he walks and talks. It is almost as if he has sprung out from a long forgotten era. Do you ever get that feeling?'  
  
Jessica nodded. 'I know exactly what you mean.'  
  
'Back to your slight Dave dilemma…you know how violent he gets. How will he react when he finds out that you have been two-timing him? He will go ballistic, and you know it.'  
  
'I will have to cross that bridge when I come to it. I will phone him tomorrow, asking him round. Then I will tell him. I am in deep with Legolas, though Dave will not understand, he has never been one for love.'  
  
'Love? Do you realise that you just said the L-word?'  
  
'Yes I do. I believe Legolas feels it too.'  
  
'Dave is really going to be gutted, you know. Do you want me to stay with you when you break the news? As a witness?'  
  
'No. It will make the situation worse. But I have a job for you…'  
  
'The kind that pays?'  
  
'Not in money. I want you to take Legolas clothes shopping. Whilst you are both out I will have Dave round.'  
  
'You would trust me with your first love?'  
  
'Just be sympathetic…he has no idea how the world goes round. Explain things simply, and you two will be just fine.'  
  
Vikki almost exploded with joy, giving Jessica another huge hug.  
  
'Be here at nine!'  
  
'On the dot! I won't miss this for the world.'  
  
She slammed the door as she left the council flat where Jessica lived, leaving her head in a whirl. Collapsing on the sofa, she fell into a deep, peaceful slumber. 


	9. Thrills and Threats

'Almare! Wake up!'  
  
'Whoa…where's the fire?'  
  
Jessica opened her eyes groggily to see Legolas standing over her.  
  
'Wassamatter?'  
  
'There's a waterfall in your house…'  
  
At the prospect of a flood ruining her small home, she jumped up.  
  
'Where?'  
  
'Near your bedroom. Hurry!'  
  
Legolas pulled Jessica by the hand into her small bathroom. The scene that met Jessica's eyes was quite amusing. Somehow or another Legolas had managed to turn the taps of her bath on. As Jessica always left the plug in (she hated the prospect of spiders climbing up her drainpipe) water was about to cascade all over her bathroom floor. She turned the taps off just in time.  
  
'The water…it just…came out…'  
  
'In these lands that is the method of washing. You fill the vessel with water, then get in and relax in it.' Jessica let some water out of the bath and tested the temperature with her hand. Looking at her watch, she said 'you have two hours until you have to be ready to go out. Undress and get in the bath. Soap is by the window sill' she pointed to the soap 'When this thing we call a watch beeps, you must get out, or else. Got it?' Jessica set the alarm on her Baby-G. She would have to choose more clothes for him to go out in today, and dry his hair. That alone would take at least half an hour – her new boyfriend had to be perfect the first time he went out!  
  
Half an hour later Legolas got out of the bath. He walked in to the lounge, with only a white towel round his middle, showing his athletic six-pack and muscular arms. Jessica saw him enter and her stomach started doing back flips. 'Sheesh, he is fine!' she thought. His hair, which he had washed especially, was dripping down his back.  
  
'You'll freeze if you stand around like that! Come into the bedroom and I will help you dry your hair'  
  
'My hair takes a fair while to dry, Almare'  
  
Jessica had stood up and was now standing in very close proximity to Legolas' body, her hands about his naked waist. 'Not the way I dry it, it doesn't.'  
  
A saucy grin came over his face, as Jessica led him once again to her bedroom. Seating him on her bed, she pulled out her hairdryer.  
  
'What are you going to do with that?' He questioned, nervously. Jessica made no reply, just turned the hair dryer on and began to do his hair. At first Legolas had flinched away from it, but now he was thoroughly enjoying the warmth on his back and the sensation of someone else doing his hair for him. In Mirkwood and in the wild, his hair often was left to its own devices. Now it was being properly cared for. He leaned back, aware of Jessica kneeling on the bed behind him drying his hair. A tingle went through his body at the touch of her on his bare skin. The hair dryer stopped. He could feel both her hands on his shoulders, and then her lips on his neck.  
  
'Come on' she said, giving him a small squeeze, 'We must get you ready to go out.' Jessica pulled open several draws nearby and grabbed a range of items. 'Which do you prefer? The blue shirt or the green?' *A/N: what will Legolas choose….*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'er…the green.'  
  
'Ok. Put those on, the come through and I will style your hair for you.'  
  
'I can do it you know'  
  
'Would you deny me the pleasure?' Jessica said, sneaking out the door. A second thrill went down Legolas' spine. He was glad that she had left at that moment…his body might have given him away if she had stayed much longer.  
  
He did not tarry in getting dressed. Within ten minutes he was out the bedroom. The time was now half past eight. He walked over to the sofa and sat down, waiting for Jessica to appear, which she did shortly. She also had washed and changed, wearing flares and a loose fitting t-shirt, silver bracelet still firmly around her wrist. From her pocket she drew her hairbrush as if it was a sword, and gently but vigorously began to brush his flowing hair. She put it back up in its customary style (half up, half down with two braids at the sides). Jessica took her time over this, she had always loved doing people's hair and at one point had thought of becoming a hairdresser. But to be able to do her love's hair was even better.  
  
'What shall I get you for breakfast?' she questioned. 'I have plenty of fruit, but can fix you something more substantial if you wish'  
  
'Why can't I have you for breakfast?'  
  
'Because' she said, sitting on his lap and running her hands slowly through his hair 'Then there won't be any of me left for later.' Her hands were now round his neck and she lent forward into his kiss. She unwillingly broke away from it, but not too soon.  
  
'So. Breakfast. What do you want?'  
  
'Er..an apple, maybe?'  
  
'Sure thing – hang on, that's what I usually have for breakfast! We have so much in common!'  
  
By ten to nine they were both finishing off their breakfast. The door bell rang several times. Jessica jumped up to open it.  
  
'I'm here!' Vikki was wearing decidedly more make-up this morning, and clothes that hugged her slender frame. 'Are you ready Legolas?'  
  
'Whenever you are' he said, apprehension creeping into his voice.  
  
'Don't you worry' Jessica whispered softly. 'Vikki will take good care of you, and she has my phone number if need be. I promise you that you will have a good time.'  
  
'Can't you come with me?'  
  
Jessica shook her head sadly. 'I have unattended business to take care of.' She hugged him and nudged him gently towards Vikki. 'Be back by one, won't you?'  
  
'Oh stop being such a worry guts!' Vikki always knew what to say to her friends. 'See you soon' she closed the door behind her.  
  
Jessica sat down, putting a hand across her forehead. Damn, this was going to be hard. She pulled the telephone off the hook and punched in the speed- dial for Dave's mobile. Before she even let it ring she put the phone down, not because she was scared, but because she knew she had to erase him from her life. That always started by deleting telephone numbers, didn't it? She removed him from her speed-dial, and punched in the number manually. There was no reply. Six, seven rings, and still no reply. She was about to put the phone down when she heard a gruff, male voice.  
  
'Hello'  
  
'Dave. Its Jessica' There was a heavy silence.  
  
'When were you planning on telling me that you had gone away, huh? You weren't even here for your sixteenth birthday. How could you possibly treat me so badly? I'm your boyfriend for goodness sake.'  
  
'I'm sorry' Jessica found herself apologising, though she new not why. This always happened to her when she was talking to Dave, he made her feel so useless.  
  
'Can you come round soon? I have to talk to you face to face.'  
  
'Sure thing, baby doll. I can be at yours by eleven.'  
  
Jessica took an inaudible intake of breath, doing a swift calculation. Legolas and Vikki wouldn't be home until one, and Dave's visit shouldn't take more than an hour.  
  
'See you then.' She slammed the phone down, inwardly trying to gear herself up and running through what she was going to tell Dave. She put a CD on, trying to get herself to relax. When this didn't work, she picked up her phone once again and rang Vikki.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'Hey! How are you doing?'  
  
'You don't need to check up on us, you know. We are perfectly safe and sound, although Legolas doesn't understand much about road safety!'  
  
'Can I speak to him?'  
  
'Sure thing, hang on a second.'  
  
Jessica could hear Vikki in the background telling Legolas 'just hold it up to your ear, and talk normally.'  
  
'Jessica?'  
  
'Legolas! How is it going? What have you bought?'  
  
'trousers, jeans, trainers…and stuff.' Jessica assumed that Vikki had been teaching him some new vocabulary. 'And stuff' indeed! 'The people here are really strange…everyone looks so different. They all seem to be so sad, and those who are happy get frowned upon by other people. It really is crazy.'  
  
'That is what it is like here, Legolas. Maybe you understand why I prefer Mirkwood.'  
  
'I certainly do.'  
  
'Have fun…pass me back to Vikki would you?' There was a swift change over.  
  
'You would have more fun yourself if you just stopped worrying, Jessica.' Vikki's voice was stern.  
  
'Dave is coming over at eleven.'  
  
'hmm, I see. Well, be careful.'  
  
'I will. I should go now…this phone bill is going to be huge.'  
  
'OK. See ya about one.' As Vikki put the phone down, she murmured 'hopefully.'  
  
A/N: special thanx go to Elenya for all her support and communications…check out her stories, they are fab! 


	10. Break Up

Jessica was pacing up and down. Five past eleven. Couldn't he hurry up? She went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. She was already nervous, and Dave hadn't even rung the door bell. A few seconds later, though, he did. Jessica took a deep breath and tried to take her time in answering the door. After all, she didn't want him to think that she had been waiting for him. She opened the door, and before she had said anything he had invited himself in.  
  
'Still in this old place I see. You haven't changed a thing since I was last here.'  
  
He leaned forward to kiss her, but even before his lips touched hers Jessica could feel his hands wandering up the inside of her T-shirt, caressing her bare flesh. She shrunk away as quickly as possible.  
  
'Fancy a drink?' Jessica was silently cursing herself for not dumping Dave earlier on in their relationship. She couldn't believe that she had been going out with such a creep for the last four years.  
  
Dave had turned the radio on, and ironically Enrique Iglesias' 'Escape' was on. He walked over to her, placing his hands once again on her waist, trying to kiss her neck. She shrugged him off.  
  
'What's the matter with you?'  
  
'I…well…no, its nothing. Nothing at all.' Jessica sat on her sofa, contemplating why she didn't just dump him there and then. Damn her good nature. Dave sat down very close to her.  
  
'I was so disappointed when you weren't here for your sixteenth' he wheedled, running a finger up and down her leg. 'so unbelievably disappointed…'  
  
'Why?' she asked, curtly. He looked slightly abashed, and a hint of anger was in his cold grey eyes.  
  
'Do you not remember the promise we made when we first met?'  
  
'We were twelve years old. Of course I don't remember.'  
  
'We both promised that when you turned sixteen we would prove our love for each other. Don't you think that I have been waiting for your birthday to come, to be able to show how special you are to me? And then when you were not here, can you imagine how I felt? I was devastated. But you are here now.'  
  
Jessica's mind was reeling. Not just from the fact that she actually remembered that promise, but also because she knew that Dave had probably planned to leave her the day after her birthday. Why had she been so naïve that she didn't spot it? She would have to rectify this situation as soon as possible.  
  
'Dave, we were only twelve. What did we know of the world at that age?'  
  
'enough to know that we loved each other.'  
  
'No. I did not love you then. In fact' she said, getting up from the sofa and looking Dave in the eye 'I do not love you now, either.'  
  
There was a deadly silence, the tension so thick that you could easily have sliced it with a knife. Dave looked to the floor, dropping Jessica's gaze which he could tell held only the truth.  
  
'What does this mean, Jessica?'  
  
She unfastened the silver chain she always kept about her wrist. 'It means we're over' she dropped the bracelet into his lap. Whatever she had been expecting, the grief that she saw before her was not it. 'Gosh' she thought 'Maybe he did really care about me.'  
  
'You absolute bitch. You have strung me along for these past years, thinking that we were building a stable relationship, and before we even take this relationship to the next level you coldly dump me with no feeling whatsoever. Don't you owe me an explanation?' When he raised his eyes to meet hers, Jessica did not see any grief in them. Not for them, as a couple, anyway. All she saw was a grief for him, a grief that did not involve her, just him and his selfish ways, a grief that plainly said: 'and you didn't even get to sleep with her, which is what you wanted all along.'  
  
'It wasn't working. You can't pretend that it was. I was always away, and well, it cannot go on like that, can it?'  
  
Dave got up and stood uncomfortably close to her.  
  
'No. I helped you grow. I told you all that you know, and how do you repay me? You dump me.' This last statement made Jessica's patience run out.  
  
'Help me grow?' she scoffed 'the only thing you tried to do was make me feel uncomfortable so that you could get your own way. I realise that now, and it is not going to work anymore.'  
  
Dave examined the woman he saw in front of him. This was a completely new Jessica. Where did she get the nerve from to say those last sentences? Who the hell was brainwashing her?  
  
'Oh. I see.' His voice was dangerously calm. You have decided to throw me away because you have found someone else. Who is he?'  
  
Jessica tried to keep her eyes impassive, though she was not a very good liar.  
  
'Just because I have the strength to end this sickening relationship does not automatically mean that I have found someone else.'  
  
'Strength' he reiterated 'trying being strong enough to get out of this.' His lightening-quick hand came up, his fingers clamped around her neck in a vice like grip. 'Do not lie to me, for you know what will happen if you do.' He squeezed her tighter.  
  
Jessica could feel her breath running low. How the hell was she supposed to get out of this one? 


	11. The Dark of Night

A/N: Ok well this chapter jumps POV quite quickly, so I'm sorry if it is a little confusing!  
  
'Thank you, milady, for taking me out today.'  
  
'Legolas, it was nothing. And please do not be so formal! It was only a shopping trip!' Vikki smiled as she rang the doorbell to Jessica's ground floor flat. They stood in silence for a few minutes, waiting for the door to be answered.  
  
'That's strange' said Vikki, when there was no reply.  
  
'Maybe she's gone out' Legolas noticed the worried expression on Vikki's face. She turned to him.  
  
'You know you have really sensitive hearing…'  
  
'Yes, why?'  
  
'Can you hear anything going on in there?' Vikki nodded her head in the direction of the flat.  
  
Legolas put his ear to the door.  
  
'There is nothing.'  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Dave relaxed his grip, dropping his hand to his side when he heard the doorbell go.  
  
'Expecting anyone?'  
  
Jessica, massaging her aching throat, replied 'Vikki said that she would come over. She knows that I am in. She will think it strange if I do not answer.'  
  
'She will go away, if she thinks that you have gone out. Don't make a sound' he threatened, leering at her then proceeding to close all her blinds. 'We don't want her staring in the windows, now, do we?'  
  
'She…she has a spare key. She will let herself in.'  
  
'Liar. You never gave anyone a key to this precious little flat of yours.' Dave stepped closer, and she could feel his breath on her face.  
  
'Don't touch me!' she yelled, hoping that Vikki could hear her from outside. Dave raised a hand, slapping her swiftly across her cheek.  
  
'Then don't give me cause to.'  
  
Suddenly they heard an urgent banging on the door.  
  
'Jessica! I know you're in there! Open up!'  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
'Keep listening. The moment you hear something, tell me.'  
  
Legolas was straining to hear a slight movement. 'Hold on…there is a noise…a kind of rustling…something being pulled down.'  
  
'Her blinds' Vikki confirmed, face whitening. Legolas, noticing this sudden change of complexion, began to get worried.  
  
'Why does it matter if she fails to answer her door?' Vikki was about to reply when there was a yell that even she could hear: 'don't touch me!'  
  
She began to bang on the door. 'Jessica! I know you're in there! Open up!' She softly swore when there was no response.  
  
'Why on earth are you calling her 'Jessica'?'  
  
'Because that is her name. Goodness me, did you not even know her name?' A shocked expression came over Vikki, but it was quickly displaced with one of fear.  
  
'Legolas, we have to get in to her flat. Can you kick the door down?' He nodded, and one kick later that a karate master would have been proud of and they were inside.  
  
'Jessica!' Vikki tried to spot her best friend in the gloom. The door shut with a soft click behind them. Both spinning round they saw before them a young man with a strangely calm expression on his face. Not giving him a chance to speak, Vikki demanded:  
  
'What have you done with Jessica? This is not very funny, Dave, I can assure you.'  
  
'That is very impolite, Victoria. What makes you think that I have done anything to her?'  
  
'She is locked in the bathroom' Legolas claimed. Dave almost jumped at the sight of another man. He had not noticed Legolas before.  
  
'Oh she is, is she? What makes you think that?'  
  
'If she is not, then you won't mind me checking' Legolas started to make his way briskly towards the bathroom, but Dave grabbed his arm tightly.  
  
'You shouldn't do that, if you know what is good for you.' Legolas casually brushed his arm away, the grip Dave had him in barely noticeable on his strong bow arm, and continued his way to the bathroom.  
  
'Almare! Please open the door. You are safe now.' When there was no response, a smiled played across Dave's face. So she had chosen to obey him. How interesting…  
  
Legolas was still not convinced. 'Amin dele ten'lle, lle anta amin tu?'  
  
('I am worried about you, do you need help?')  
  
Dave was now confused. He didn't know that Jessica could understand foreign languages, though what language it was he didn't know.  
  
'Ed' i'ear ar' elenea, tua amin!' ('by the sea and the stars, help me!') Jessica's voice came loud and strong from the bathroom, as Legolas forced the door open. Dave stood with his mouth open, not sure what his next course of action should be.  
  
  
  
Jessica was sitting in the empty bath, shaking with fear. Her mascara had run with her tears. When she looked at Legolas, he took a swift intake of breath. She had a scratched and red neck, a split lip, and a handprint firmly impaled on her cheek. As well as fear, her expression was the same as the day that he had visited her in that drab cell in Mirkwood: closed and untrusting.  
  
He ran over to Jessica, and embraced her. Brushing her hair from her eyes, he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.  
  
'Legolas, thank you.' Her eyes suddenly widened 'He's still in my house! Oh my god! I have to get him out!' She jumped up, trying to get out of the bedroom, restrained by Legolas.  
  
'I will get rid of him. You are not strong enough.'  
  
Jessica shook her head. 'I have to do this' she murmured, reaching for the door handle. Legolas followed her out of the room.  
  
'Jessica!' Vikki ran to her friend's side and tried to make Jessica lean on her shoulder, but she refused the help. Standing as straight as she could, she coldly said 'I have told you all you need to know. Please leave.' She was showing her training as an elf princess – assertive and calm in every situation. But Dave was not convinced.  
  
'Not all, not nearly all. For one, you have not explained your friend to me.' He glared Legolas. Vikki put a hand onto his arm to stop him rising to the challenge. She had an idea. Gazing into Legolas' eyes, she simpered 'He's my boyfriend, aren't you?' She stepped on his foot, persuading him to play along.  
  
'Er, yes, of course I am.' Vikki did not think that the answer was convincing enough, so, much to the surprise of everyone present, she grabbed him by the collar and engaged him in a long passionate kiss. When it ended, she held his hand lightly. Dave raised an eyebrow. He still had one more trick up his sleeve. Stepping suffocatingly close to Jessica, he bent down as if he were going to tie his bootlace. He concealed something in his hand and stood up.  
  
'Go away, David' Jessica commanded, taking a step backwards only to find her back against the wall. As quick as lightening he brought his fist up to her stomach and revealed his last resort: a closed flick knife, which was now pressed against her.  
  
A/N: oooh, what is going to happen? Sorry if that chapter wasn't as good as the rest, but it was quite difficult to write in places ;-)  
  
Now u have read it, why not review, and then go on to read some of Elenya's work? It is really good, I promise! 


	12. When dawn arrives

A/N: Ok, well I wrote this on the way to a fencing competition, so do not expect miracles. Also it is fairly short cos the battery on my laptop decided it had had enough, and thwarted me in writing any more!  
  
Jessica stood stock still, calming her racing heart beat; the same thought running through her mind: 'I will not give you the pleasure of hearing my pain.' Very calmly, with her voice on an even level, she said 'Put the knife down. You will not feel any better for hurting me.'  
  
'Knife! What knife?!' Vikki, at the sudden prospect of her best fried being stabbed, lost all self control. Both her and Legolas had not noticed that Dave had concealed anything from them, or that Jessica now had a small knife pressed up against her stomach. 'Dave, what the hell are you playing at?' Vikki tried to rush forward to get at Jessica, but Legolas restrained her. He waited until she was calm before he let her go. Silently stepping up behind Dave, he whispered 'Let her go. What do you want from her?' When there was no reply, and no indication that Jessica would soon be freed, Legolas continued 'If you want to fight, then so be it. Step away and I will oblige you in getting rid of your negative and angry feelings.'  
  
'How the hell do you know what I am feeling?'  
  
Legolas closed his eyes. He knew that he could speak without words to the trees and creatures of middle earth, but he didn't know whether he could 'talk' to humans in this day and age. Still, it was worth a shot.  
  
'You are feeling despair, loss and many other mixed emotions, are you not?'  
  
Dave could not deny it, the truth with which Legolas spoke was unnerving and it showed clearly on Dave's face.  
  
'I will fight you, if only to show how weak you are.'  
  
Legolas nodded. 'I accept your challenge. Which weapon do you choose?  
  
Dave turned to face Legolas, releasing Jessica who sank to the floor.  
  
'I choose this knife.'  
  
'When?'  
  
'Now.'  
  
'Will you not let me arm myself?' questioned Legolas as Dave started to advance towards him, his blade outstretched. He did not reply, so Legolas backed away from the attack he was under, and into the kitchen. Dave followed him. Still walking backwards, Legolas reached into a draw and pulled out a carving knife.  
  
'Now maybe our weapons are matched'  
  
Dave lunged at Legolas' throat, but was quickly put off because of a burning sensation in his wrists: Legolas had successfully slit them when the attack came. This caused Dave to drop his flick knife, but, trying to ignore the pain, picked it up again. Whilst he was retrieving his knife, he made a cut to Legolas' feet. This had little effect – Legolas, like all elves, was exceptionally nimble and light on his feet.  
  
'Give it up. You are already injured and I do not want to cause further distress.' Legolas was uncomfortable at spilling blood in the presence of two young females. He knew that if the attacks kept coming, then so would his counter-attacks until Dave could no longer stand. He did not want to kill anyone, especially in his girlfriend's house. He put down his blade.  
  
'Leave, and you can tell everyone how you challenged Legolas Greenleaf and made it back alive.' Without waiting for a response, Legolas twisted Dave's bleeding wrist until he let go of the knife, then grabbed him by the collar and forcefully threw him out of Jessica's flat.  
  
'You haven't seen the last of me' he spat, making eye contact with Jessica. 'I will not forget this.'  
  
A/N: Who would have done Dave more harm? Me, for certain! Damn Legolas' conscience! 


	13. The Darkness never Ceases

A/N: Another confusing chapter. Jumps from a dream, to Jessica's POV, to Legolas' POV and so one. Please bear with me!  
  
The door slammed, and silence came down onto Jessica's flat. Jessica herself was still trembling in a semi foetal position against the wall, Legolas washing his hands at the sink. Vikki got up and ran to the bathroom; the sounds of her emptying her stomach resounding round the quite flat.  
  
'Jessica…' In one, graceful flowing movement he walked to her, gently pulling her upright and gathering her into his arms. She was not crying, seemingly just shocked.  
  
'Did he hurt you?'  
  
Jessica shook her head. 'It's OK. I usually act like this – after a violent argument here on earth, or a battle in middle earth.' Weakly, she smiled 'I should really get a grip on myself, after all, you seem to manage alright.' Conveniently Vikki then reappeared.  
  
'I should be getting home now…'  
  
'I understand. I am so sorry you had to suffer like that.'  
  
Vikki shrugged her shoulders. 'Hey, what are friends for?'  
  
'Not that kind of torment.'  
  
'Honestly, Jessica, I am shaken but will be fine. I have LOTS of brandy at home – dad loves it!' Vikki had walked to the door by now. 'I will be in contact, alright?'  
  
'See you around.' With that, Vikki softly let the door shut behind her.  
  
Jessica busied herself with opening her blinds and re-arranging her out of place furniture. 'Fancy a drink or a bite to eat?'  
  
'Jessica, you do not have to hide your true feelings from me. Why are ypu acting like this?'  
  
'Like what?'  
  
'Like you are scared to come near me, afraid to look into my eyes and actually talk to me.'  
  
'Do you want a drink or what?'  
  
Legolas decided not to push this conversation. It was obviously causing Jessica some distress, though he knew not what. She brought some drinks over.  
  
'So, what did you buy?'  
  
Legolas had almost completely forgotten about the shopping, hastily dropped when they had entered the dark flat. The memories of having light-hearted fun seemed to be an age ago, when really they were only a few hours old.  
  
'Er…two pairs of jeans, five shirts, a pair of trainers and a suit.'  
  
'A suit huh?'  
  
'Yeah – apparently I am going to need one. According to Vikki, anyway.'  
  
Jessica put her drink down and let out a huge yawn.  
  
'I am so tired! You don't mind if I have a rest now? I know it is only mid afternoon and everything.' In response, Legolas took Jessica into his arms and carried her to her room.  
  
'Pass me that top, would you?' Jessica swiftly changed into her pyjamas, whilst Legolas averted his gaze from her. Pulling off his shirt and trousers, he slid in the bed next to her, wrapping his arms gently but securely round her.  
  
'Sleep well, for nothing amiss shall come to pass when I am with you.'  
  
Wriggling closer to his body, she settled down to sleep.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Not again. Not now. Why did this have to spoil everything? Why did it keep coming back to haunt her, whenever happiness came? This was the first time she had ever shared a bed with someone she loved, why did it have come back?  
  
Jessica started to sweat, feeling her nightmare that she feared every sleeping hour overcome her. As ever she was unable to wake, yet everything was so real, so emotional. Why her?  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
'Mother!' she cried, hearing the sound of clashing metal, and heavy footsteps. 'Shh,  
  
my sweet, they must not hear you.'  
  
The footsteps came nearer, suddenly ceasing. The silence was eerie, holding her fate within it. Suddenly she heard a cut through the air, and the bush that both herself and her mother had been hiding in was sliced through. She felt her mother's arms gently lift her up, starting to run in her desperation.  
  
Jessica knew what was going to happen next. 'No!' She cried out, willing the dream to stop, to change. Anything to relieve her of the pain and guilt she was suffering.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
'No!'  
  
Legolas heard a cry, startling him out of his sleep.  
  
'Jessica?' He breathed, sitting up, trying to find out where the noise had come from.  
  
'Get away, go away!' She was backed against the headboard, eyes wide open but unseeing, pupils severely dilated.  
  
Legolas was about to pull her to him, to touch her hand, comfort her. But before he could, her hand flew up to her face, trembling. A scream came from her parted lips, and she pulled her knees as close to her as possible, trying to make herself small.  
  
'Jessica? Please, speak to me!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Her mother tripped and fell, holding Jessica protectively underneath her, trembling all the while. She could feel the panicked heartbeat, the shortened breaths, but did not know what was going to happen to her. She felt light yet clumsy fingers round her throat.  
  
'Let no-one take this, my love. Whatever happens, no-one must claim it.' The six-year-old Jessica nodded. Before she could respond the Orcs were upon them again. Tearing her from her mother's grasp, and sending a clawed hand slapping her violently to tell her to keep quite, the orcs drew their scimitars and advanced on her mother. She protectively reached up to her face, and felt blood trickling down her small cheek.  
  
'Where…Is…It?' A harsh voice spoke that Jessica knew she would never forget.  
  
'I know not of what you speak.' Her mother, calm, but petrified. The first blow struck her mother's head, rendering her semi-unconscious. Her features were contorted with pain, yet she did not cry out.  
  
'Why do you pursue a mother and her young child?' The largest Orc clicked his fingers and Jessica was brought in front of her mother.  
  
'Mum?'  
  
'Do not worry about me. I will always watch over you, and will always be with you, even though you might not see me.'  
  
'What do you mean?' Tears started to course down Jessica's face 'You're not going to leave me, are you?'  
  
'I will never leave you.'  
  
At a sign, an orc raised his scimitar, and, forcing Jessica to watch, brought the blade across her one family member's throat. Crying out, reaching for her mother's hand, whilst the orcs started to search the clothing her mother wore, she tried to make her mother respond, though she knew it was futile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She had to watch, to see her only protector die, to know that she would have a similar fate. Why did the same weakness come back over and over again? It was the worst kind of torture anyone could put upon her, yet she seemed to put it upon herself. Jessica could feel blood running down her cheeks, warm on her hand, although she was not bleeding. She could smell the vile breath of the orcs, one of the only things that she feared. Trying to rid her nostrils of the smell, she took a deep breath, but it would not go away. 'Shit. Get me out of here' she thought, knowing what would happen next and that she had to see it through.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas kneeled on the floor beside Jessica, stroking her damp hair.  
  
'Jessica. Come back to me. Please. I can help you, if only you tell me what is wrong.' He looked on to her face, seeing it distorted with pain, fear and hatred. What he didn't understand was that her eyes were wide open as if she were awake, but she could not respond to him. This just scared him more, for he did not know what was frightening her so. A convulsion shook her body, doubling her over, both arms wrapped round her stomach. Her face was tightly screwed up, eyes closed so firmly Legolas doubted if he would ever be able to open them again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'I must wake up! C'mon, somehow, please!' It was no good pleading to her body, for it did not respond. Giving up, she braced herself for what was to come.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The orcs leered over her, stale breath in her face, black teeth smiling at her. A sword was raised.  
  
'You die just like your mother. She is not here to protect you now.' The words that were spoken could hardly be more truthful. Firmly holding his sword in both hands, the orc brought it down into her stomach.  
  
'You do not die yet, but after our little game.' Jessica barely heard these words because of the pain she was in. A fire, burning relentlessly in her small body racked with pain. 'End it, please' was all she could think. She saw the second blow about to hit her, slightly higher up than before. 'They want me to die in pain' she was thinking, but, being only six years old, she could not fathom why. She did not understand the concept of how people could get pleasure from someone else's pain. Jessica still felt the blood bursting out of her, and waited for the final blow to take her life. She heard a soft swishing noise cut through the air, and dimly saw the orc with the knife fall back on top of his comrades, who, seeing what was going on, seemed to melt into the shadows. Jessica was alone, dying, with her mother's head in her lap, her blood mingling with her parent's.  
  
She felt someone lift her, and a new shot of pain went through her body. 'Help…my…mother' was all she could say to whoever it was that lifted her.  
  
'Hush, my child' came the voice of King Thranduil. She was safe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The pain was still there. The fear, the memories. But the nightmare was not. It had passed. Jessica regained consciousness, opened her eyes, still trying to stop the pain in her stomach. A hand went to her hair, softly stroking it, tucking it behind her ears. Her vision was still shaky, but she could just make out that she was in her bed, and someone was sitting by her.  
  
'The...the blood. It will never come off my hands.'  
  
She seemed to be speaking normally, though what she said was strange to Legolas. There was no blood anywhere on her, for what he could see.  
  
'Jessica. Please, how can I help you?'  
  
She lay back down. How much of her nightmare that she was so ashamed of had he heard?  
  
'I am fine. It was just a bad dream.'  
  
'It seemed to be more than that.'  
  
Her eyes suddenly widened. 'The blood!' she cried.  
  
'There is no blood.'  
  
Jessica tried to get up. Her head was swimming. With one hand round her painful stomach, the other steadying herself on Legolas' arm, she tried to walk to her bathroom. After almost three steps she collapsed, but Legolas picked her up and carried her the rest of the way. She stood by the sink, and pulled her top up slightly to expose where the orc had cut her.  
  
'No blood.' She said with relief, and promptly fainted.  
  
A/N: Please leave a review on your way out! Constructive criticism is accepted, bearing in mind that this was a very experimental chapter. 


	14. Painkiller

She woke up the next morning to a splitting headache. 'Damn it' she cursed, realising what must have happened in the night even though she had no memory of it. Legolas was sitting by her, worry in his eyes. She managed a weak smile at him.  
  
'How are you feeling?'  
  
'You needn't worry. The time of concern has passed and I am left with something I can cure.' At the confused look Legolas gave her, she elaborated 'A headache, that is all. I don't have to suffer that either – in this day and age we have drugs that get rid of pain.'  
  
Legolas knelt by her. 'What happened last night?'  
  
'I will speak of it when I am stronger.' She said, smiling at the touch of Legolas' fingers gently caressing her cheek. Jessica lay back in her bed. 'I need to relax. Lets go out.'  
  
'Are you sure…'  
  
'Yes, I'm sure I will be fine.'  
  
Jessica got up slowly, and proceeded to dress herself in a pair of jeans and a loose T-shirt.  
  
'C'mon' she said, noticing that Legolas was already dressed 'We will grab a snack on the way. You don't mind walking for a bit, do you?'  
  
'Not at all. Where are we going?'  
  
'You'll see.' She said with a sly grin.  
  
They left the flat at around 11 AM and started to walk towards the town centre. Legolas, with his long, flowing sun-kissed hair and pointed ears was attracting quite a few gazes. Jessica was proudly holding his hand, not minding what anyone thought of her or him.  
  
'First stop.' She denounced, pointing ahead of her. In the distance Legolas could see a fairly small building, with a large plastic 'M' outside the front.  
  
'What do you want to eat? I can recommend the chicken wraps.'  
  
'Sure. What's a chicken wrap?'  
  
'Chicken, with salad, in a tortilla.'  
  
'And a tortilla is…'  
  
'I can't really explain it. You will have to try it to find out.'  
  
Legolas pulled the door to the MacDonalds restaurant open, holding it for Jessica.  
  
'If only all men were gentlemen like you' she giggled.  
  
'It is natural for me to want to treat a lady like you with respect.'  
  
'Oh look, you have made me blush, which I am sure was your aim from the start.'  
  
'I meant every word.'  
  
Jessica did not reply, but turned to the server and ordered their breakfast.  
  
'£4.30 please love.' Jessica handed over the money and received the order.  
  
'Lets keep walking.'  
  
They left the fast food restaurant and continued along the path to the town. There was considerably less talking now: they were both munching away on their tortillas. The sun was shining brightly, making them smile and revel in the warmth of the day.  
  
'The weather may not be as good as it is in middle-earth, but you really do miss it when you leave.' Jessica said, more to herself than anyone else.  
  
'I can see how you would be torn between the two places. I have been here for a very small space of time, yet I like the modern atmosphere.' Jessica nodded in agreement.  
  
'Over there. That is where we are heading.'  
  
Legolas saw a building, this time very tall, made mostly out of panels of glass. It had fields all around it, a strange tarmac track and a very large area for cars to be parked in.  
  
'The Gables Sport Centre' Legolas read from the sign. 'I know where we are going now, but what will we do there?' He thought silently to himself, glancing at Jessica. 'She seems to be doing fine, but I know different. Why will she insist on having this wall around her, this façade, blocking off her emotions to me?'  
  
They walked up the slope and into the reception. Legolas noticed a shop, selling all types of tracksuit, and a small gym near it. He caught up with Jessica, who was engaged in a conversation with the receptionist.  
  
'Is the fencing still on?'  
  
'Yes it is. Gymnasium two.'  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
Jessica took Legolas by the hand and led him to gym two. As soon as she stepped over the threshold, she took in a deep breath, as if this damp well- used hall was a lifeline for her, her source of oxygen.  
  
'This is it.'  
  
'Wow…they have swords!'  
  
'That is why I brought you here. You and I can have a duel, which always makes me relax!' Jessica took in the few people that were there 'But usually there are more people here. Maybe it is the club's slow night.'  
  
'Do I have to buy all that gear as well?' Legolas indicated the fencers walking around in white breeches, long socks and white body-jackets.  
  
'No. You can hire it – go into the mens changing rooms and there will be some equipment in the cupboard. The breeches should come just below the knee, and be fairly firm-fitting. Ok?'  
  
Legolas nodded and made his way to the changing area. As soon as he had left, a group of six or seven youths approached Jessica, forming a tight circle around her.  
  
'Can I help you?' she addressed them, knowing but a few.  
  
'Decided to show your face again, Jessica?' one of them, an older one, sneered at her.  
  
'Why shouldn't I, Damien? I mean, it's pretty enough to.' She looked down her nose at them, the unspoken 'unlike yours' hanging in the air. Jessica was not afraid of them: there was no reason to be. This was just a small confrontation of wit.  
  
'So all of a sudden you are now better than us?'  
  
'Did I sat that?'  
  
A murmur went round the group. They had never seen their ringleader answered back before, and by a girl, of all people.  
  
'Simon will be so glad to see you' Damien said sarcastically. 'He really missed you when you didn't show up for a few months.'  
  
This last comment enraged Jessica. Simon was a very sweet boy of fourteen years or so, who had taken a fancy (quite literally) to Jessica. She told him, as subtly as she could manage, that she did not actually want him coming up to her with the intent of molesting her.  
  
'Why should I care what Simon thinks?'  
  
'Don't play innocent with me. We all know that you like him, but are just too frigid to entertain him.'  
  
Something in Jessica snapped at that point. She came here to relax, to take away the stress of the past few days. And when she arrives, she is confronted as if she doesn't belong here. What was the grudge those guys held against her? Jessica drew her arm back, with full intent of breaking Damien's jaw. She knew she had enough force to do exactly that. But something had changed. Hadn't she always stuck by her morals, which she was completely ignoring now? She lowered her fist.  
  
'What is this all about?'  
  
'Were just having some fun, aren't we, guys?' He said, eyeing members of the group who were nodding their heads in consent.  
  
'Fine. Fun now over – let me go, I want to fence.'  
  
'Not until you prove that you are not as frigid as you seem.'  
  
'I don't have to justify myself to anybody, let alone the scum of the earth.'  
  
'It doesn't really work like that.'  
  
Jessica put her hand to her forehead, feeling another headache coming on. 'What do I have to do?' She asked, reluctantly. Damien thought for a moment, then answered: 'See the men's changing room over there? The next bloke that comes out, you have to engage in a long kiss.'  
  
'Is that all?' Jessica said with scorn. She knew that Legolas would most likely be the next one out. 'I agree.' No sooner than she said this, than a tall, muscular and impossibly handsome 'man' came out of the changing rooms. She smiled. Taking purposeful strides towards him, she pulled him over towards the wall of the gymnasium.  
  
'Jessica' he said, noticing the glint in her eyes 'What's going on?'  
  
'Shut up and kiss me' she demanded.  
  
'That is one order that I will willingly be obliged to follow.' Snaking one arm about her waist, and resting the other at the nape of her neck, Legolas bent forward and locked his lips onto hers. Jessica ran one hand through his perfect blond hair, the other resting lightly on his broad back. She allowed him to tentatively part her lips with his tongue, and feel his way within her mouth. The kiss was so sensuous she probably would've fallen over if it had not been for the wall supporting her. She kissed him back, and felt the shudders of pleasure go through his body. When they drew apart, she wrapped both her arms round his waist and protectively lay her head on his chest.  
  
'I'm so sorry I have been so…tetchy. Its not like me at all, honestly.'  
  
'You need to give me no apology.' He answered, kissing her on the top of her head. Jessica stood up.  
  
'Come on, we need to get you a jacket fitted.' She tried to walk to the second equipment store, but found it difficult because as soon as she turned her back Legolas had cast his arms round her middle and put his head on her shoulder. Smiling to herself, she kept walking until she reached the darkness of the equipment cupboard. She then turned her face so she could see his, and planted delicate kisses on his cheeks. Legolas was about to respond when a noise in the back of the room brought them out of their reverie.  
  
'Hello?' Legolas had yet to let go of Jessica.  
  
'Jessica? Is that you?' A familiar face greeted her, yet it had a look of intense jealously on it.  
  
'Simon. I didn't realise you were here.' Jessica felt slightly embarrassed.  
  
'Obviously not.'  
  
Jessica broke away from Legolas' embrace. 'I am trying to find a jacket for my friend. Can you help?'  
  
This just gave Simon the excuse to scrutinize Legolas further. 'S'pose so' he muttered, but he still had the audacity to squeeze her buttock as he left them.  
  
When Legolas had all the gear he needed, they headed back out to the main part of the gymnasium. She was just about to choose some weapons for Legolas and give him a quick lesson, when yet another person tried to get her attention. This time it was the main coach of the club, a fairly youngish man called James. He ran over to her, and hugged her tightly.  
  
'Jessica! I didn't think that you would come back!'  
  
'James. How are you?'  
  
'Not too good, to tell you the truth. The club is really going down the pan. Everyone seems to be leaving, and we are not attracting any more people to join. I tried to think of new gimmicks to persuade people to come here, but they do not work. I really don' t know what to do.'  
  
'I'm so sorry to hear that. I will try and help, OK?'  
  
'Are you planning on any miracles, because that is what it will take.'  
  
'Hi. I'm Legolas. And you are…?'  
  
A/N: very long chapter there! I just could not seem to be able to split it into two sections. Oh well, Jessica has met a few old friends and rivals, but will she and Legolas be able to pull the club from devastation? And what will be the next challenge Jessica has to overcome? Read on to find out! 


	15. Misfortune

Legolas was getting very annoyed that he was having very little time alone with Jessica – every time he got close to her, someone else would come bounding up, and attract her attentions elsewhere. He had also noticed that most of the people who greeted her tended to be male. In a way he felt rivalled, jealous, though he new that he had nothing to worry about.  
  
'I'm so sorry – forgive my manners. James, this is Legolas. Legolas, this is James, the coach of this club.' Jessica introduced them all, sneaking an arm around Legolas' waist and putting her head on his chest. He put an arm round her shoulders. All of a sudden, he did not feel jealous any more. How strange.  
  
'Jessica, would you mind doing me a favour?'  
  
'What do you need, James?'  
  
'Recently there was an archaeological dig in this area. The results were the finding of two swords, but no one knows where they may have come from, or from which era. We have been given replicas to show people, and see what information they can come up with. I know that you are interested in history, and wondered whether you would be able to shed some light on the situation.'  
  
'Sure, although I don't know if I can be much use.'  
  
James led them into his office, and pointed out the swords lying on his desk. Both Jessica and Legolas took a large intake of breath. Jessica picked up one of the swords, and tied to regain her composure.  
  
'See this standard here?' The standard was a white tree with stars above it, forming a sort of crown. It was etched into the handle and the blade.  
  
'This standard is that of Aragorn, son of Arathorn, the King of Gondor. They were made in the second age, and were probably used by guards at the palace gates.'  
  
'They're that old? But when we found them they were so well preserved!'  
  
'It was the way of Gondor to take pride in their weapons.' Stated Legolas, picking the second sword up. 'Even this replica has extremely nice balance' he mused, swinging the sword in an arc formation.  
  
'Legolas, that is brilliant!' Jessica's eyes were shining brightly, her face with the expression of barely contained excitement. 'Not you swinging that sword, but the idea it has given me. Every week, we can stage a reproduction sword fight. It will bring more people into the club, because I can assure you, nobody would have ever seen the likes of it before.'  
  
'I don't believe it! You are here five minutes, and you solve all our problems! You are simply amazing!' James gave Jessica another hug.  
  
'Right, we will need the raised piste – bring it to at least seven foot high. Tell people to start putting up banners, because we are going to begin this fight right away!'  
  
'Is she always this efficient?' James whispered into Legolas' ear as he disappeared to do as Jessica commanded.  
  
'Will you rise to my challenge? Will you fight?' She mocked Legolas.  
  
'I know your skill, yet I am fool enough to accept.'  
  
Jessica turned on her heel, giggling, to see how the preparations were going. Walking into the gym, she was once again confronted by the small group of boys that had stopped her before.  
  
'You arrive, you make a fool out of me, you solve two club mysteries. How can this be? Is my little Jessica all grown up?' Damien was circling her, trying to embarrass her just like before. But even before Jessica could contemplate answering, a voice called over to her:  
  
'Lle anta amin tu, Almare?' do you need any help, Almare?  
  
'I am fine. Just having a little bit of bother. That is all.'  
  
Legolas came and stood next to Jessica.  
  
'I don't need your protection' she whispered.  
  
'No? Well maybe I need yours.'  
  
'I hate to interrupt this…meeting, but I was having a deep and meaningful conversation with Jessica here. So if you don't mind…' Damien addressed Legolas.  
  
'Auta miqula orqu.'go kiss an orc He retorted.  
  
By now Jessica was in fits of laughter. 'That was harsh' she said, taking in the look on Damien's face. He was oblivious to all the insults that were being thrown at him.  
  
'Come on. We have practice to do.'  
  
By now the raised piste was already set up, covered in a black cloth.  
  
'I s'pose I better go and get changed.' Jessica said, not wanting to leave the gym. 'See you in a moment.' She gave Legolas a swift peck on the cheek, and disappeared into the changing rooms.  
  
'Hey, Legolas! You better hurry her up, because there are loads of people heading this way. I sent a guy round the area with a billboard, and there are huge crowds of people coming in this direction!' James was very excited, running back and forth trying to make everything perfect.  
  
'But she is in the ladies changing room!'  
  
'Just knock on the door, then go in and get her! It is unlikely that anyone else will be in there!'  
  
Legolas meandered over to the changing rooms. When he got no response to his constant knock, he gently pushed the door open.  
  
'Jessica?'  
  
'What?' She was changing in a cubicle.  
  
'James said to tell you to hurry up, because there is a whole load of people about to arrive.'  
  
'Dammit. Can you help me with this zip?' Jessica came out the changing room, trying to force the zip on her jacket to close. It was stubbornly refusing to cooperate.  
  
'Sure…Done'  
  
'Thanks, I have been struggling with that for ages.' She gave him a hug.  
  
Legolas' body connected with something quite unexpected.  
  
'What the hell was that?' he asked, breaking away slightly.  
  
'Ooops, I forgot. Its my chest protector.'  
  
'What? So you mean…'  
  
'Yep' said Jessica, banging on the plastic of her breastplate, reinforcing her point. 'You weren't expecting that, were you?'  
  
Legolas shook his head in amazement. 'We must be going. Have you a sword?'  
  
'Right here' she said, taking it from the bench in one hand, and Legolas' hand in the other. 'Lets go.'  
  
They stepped out to a completely unexpected sight. Hundreds of people were seated round the piste, which was illuminated by two spotlights. These were the only lights that were on in the entire hall. James was standing on the piste, addressing the crowd.  
  
'This performance has not been staged in any way shape or form' he was telling them 'The fencers partake in this at their own risk. And here they come!' He finally noticed Legolas and Jessica standing, mesmerized by the crowd. A gangway had been made for them, so that they could reach the piste without difficulty. Legolas held Jessica in his arms, swinging her up the seven feet or so, placing her on the piste. He himself just jumped, landing gracefully on his feet. Jessica stood up. Everyone was silent, awaiting the performance.  
  
'You, Legolas Greenleaf, have seen fit to fight me. Know whom you challenge. I am Jessica Stafford, direct descendant to the line of Stafford. I know no defeat.'  
  
'You dare mock me, the heir to the throne of Mirkwood? As you are so confident, why not have a small, yet significant wager? If I, incredible as it may seem, loose to a mere woman, I shall be your servant forever at your beck and call, night or day. But if I do win, there is little a lady of your calibre can give me. I will demand but a kiss. Do you accept?'  
  
A murmur went round the crowd. They had not expected this, it was too, too realistic, as if these fencers had stepped out some time machine just to entertain them. The looks they were giving each other were by no means friendly. When the muttering died down, Jessica said 'I accept. All here present are witnesses to this bet, and shall see that it is done!'  
  
'Let it begin' Shouted James from the side of the hall.  
  
Immediately he said this, Legolas prepared defence for her attack. But it did not come. He inched closer to her, sword poised threateningly. Still she did not move. He stepped closer. What was she playing at? He was losing patience. Stepping swiftly forward he made a cut to her stomach, her weak area. Before he knew it she had dodged the blow, with no need to parry. 'So this is what she wants' he thought, knowing her tactics. 'Still, it can't hurt to play along.' With that, he slashed directly at her neck, very deeply. She had no choice then but to parry, but as she did so she wound up his blade in a counter-sixte*, trapping him completely. It took all his strength to free his blade, backing away as quickly as possible. The crowd were in awe of the dance of the blade shown here. Jessica advanced after Legolas, and with a small duck faster than many could see, sliced at his feet. Legolas jumped in the air to stop the attack. He landed safely, crouching, sword tip aiming for Jessica's heart.  
  
'You fight well, for a girl' he sneered 'but not well enough.' He raised his blade to shoulder height, bringing on an attack both fast and strong. She was almost at the end of the piste, a few more steps and she would fall the seven feet or so. He moved closer.  
  
'Do not speak of what you do not know.' Letting out a war cry of ear- piercing volumes, she deftly caught his blade in her guard and whipped it out of his hand. It clattered to the floor. Jessica's blade was now residing in the dip of Legolas' neck.  
  
'I will not kill you here, for then the wager would not be completed.' She said to Legolas, who had outstretched palms to show his concession. 'Get thee gone!' He jumped off the side of the piste, watching for what she was about to do.  
  
'Is there any other who sees fit to be humiliated by myself, Jessica the unbeatable?'  
  
A young voice from the audience piped up: 'I will show them how to defeat a lady.'  
  
Crap. Damien.  
  
'Young sire, are you sure of your conquest? Why would a noble thane such as yourself want to fight a wanton woman like myself?' Jessica did not want to fight Damien at all. She knew it would end in disaster, like everything Damien turned his hand to had a wont to do.  
  
'My lady, you opened your challenge to the floor, and are now backing down on it. Such a strange thing I have never heard of.'  
  
'Very well, fair one. Take my challenge, but be prepared.' Jessica offered Damien her hand to help him onto the piste. 'Are you ready?'  
  
In response Damien came charging towards her like a bat out of hell. This fight was going to be really messy.  
  
Jessica side-stepped the attack neatly, trying to get her counter attack in as she swivelled round to stare him in the face. 'Your attack did not prove worthy, will you?' She questioned, advancing after him. She did not want to hurt him, just bring him down a notch or two so he would stop these pathetic challenges he kept throwing at her, in one form or another. Damien seemed to panic. Forgetting his formal training, he tried another weak attack, and was caught off balance by Jessica's blade presented to him in such close quarters. He dropped his sword, wobbled, and fell seven feet to the floor, crumpling on the ground with a shriek.  
  
A/N: I know it's a long one, but it had to be! Please review on your way out. Thanks go to Elenya and Dragonwind!  
  
* a fencing movement, pronounced 'ceased' (if you didn't guess, it is French!) 


	16. By The Valar...

A/N: If you didn't guess, elvish translations will now be in the symbols, to sve scrolling down for a word and having to scroll back up again. Enjoy!  
  
Jessica dropped her sword, and jumped off the stage after Damien. Legolas arrived next to her quickly after. Luckily all the spectators were seated on the other side of the piste.  
  
'Damien' she said, ignoring Legolas 'Where is the pain?'  
  
'My…ankle' he breathed, before lying back, face screwed up in agony. The offending article was twisted in front of him in a rather nasty position.  
  
'Jessica…' Not more people.  
  
'James, Damien will be fine. Just keep the spectators busy. I don't want anyone round here, OK?'  
  
'Sure thing.'  
  
Jessica then truned back to Damien, kneeling infront of him.  
  
'I need you to be more specific.' She gently touched his swollen ankle, after removing his shoes and socks. He recoiled in pain.  
  
'What kind of pain is it?'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Throbbing, shooting, dull...'  
  
'Shooting.'  
  
'Shit.' She turned to Legolas. 'We seem to have a broken ankle.'  
  
'He will be off it for months.'  
  
Jessica shook her head. 'Do not pay any attention to what I am about to do' she muttered 'and tell nobody. Understand?' Confused, Legolas nodded his head.  
  
'Damien, do you trust me?'  
  
'Trust you, why should I?'  
  
'I can help you to a certain degree, but for the rest I need your trust. Do you think you can do that for me?' There eyes met, Damien trying to seek out comfort in Jessica's, Jessica trying to find trust. He nodded.  
  
'Alright.' He conceded.  
  
'Legolas, rest his head on your knees. That's right.' Legolas felt Damien tense when his head was manoeuvred into Legolas' lap, but he relaxed listening to Jessica's next words. She had gently rested her hand on his ankle. 'You feeling ok, Damien?' He had begun to shake with the shock. 'I'll get a move on.' She began to chant, in words scarcely audible to even Legolas' acute hearing. Both men were studying her intently. Damien was confused and worried, Legolas just confused. What the hell was she playing at? Not even Elrond in Rivendell would have tried to mend a broken ankle in a few minutes.  
  
Jessica cupped her hand round the break, and closed her eyes in concentration:  
  
'Valar I' fallaner tua amin, tua amin sii!' Valar the healer help me, help me now!  
  
Legolas' ears pricked up at these words. How could anyone, let alone a human girl of sixteen summon the Valar, from which all things were created?  
  
A light started to grow from under Jessica's palm, radiating onto Damien's ankle. It grew and grew, until the glow it was emitting was almost blinding. Jessica was thrown back by the force, skidding to a halt a few feet away.  
  
A weak voice called her to her senses.  
  
'Jessica, what the hell did you just do?'  
  
A/N: A short chapter just 'cos the last was unusually long. What has Jessica just done? Did she really summon the Valar? How do they all react? Find out in the next instalment of 'Losing Belief' BTW the rating of this story has gone up because of language and what I am planning for future chapters! 


	17. Mirage...

She got up, a little bruised but none the worse for her experiences. Ignoring the question that was just asked of her, she calmly walked over to Damien.  
  
'How does it feel? Can you walk on it?' She knew that if what she had been trying to do had worked, his ankle would be as good as new. But even with the almost explosive reaction she received, she was still a little doubtful.  
  
'It feels warm' Damien took Jessica's outstretched hand and pulled himself to his feet. He stood still for a moment, as if he were waiting for pain, but none came. He let go of Jessica, and took a few tentative steps.  
  
'There…there is no pain. What on earth did you do?'  
  
'I did nothing on earth' she said, cynically. When she saw the puzzled look on Damien's face, she continued 'all will be revealed sometime or another. Now go and sit down, you need to rest.' Damien walked round the piste, still with amazement on his face. As soon as he was out of view, a firm (if just a little rough) hand grabbed her elbow and turned her to look into his eyes. He really looked piste off!  
  
'I alone understood what you said. How can you do that?' Jessica removed herself from Legolas' glare. Why did he sound so angry? She had just healed the boy, for goodness sake.  
  
'It…It is a gift, I suppose. When I lived with your father, he tried to teach me the elven art of healing. But very soon after he started my lessons, he found that I could just summon someone or something, and so he left me to my own devices.'  
  
'Do you know what you were saying?'  
  
'Of course I do' she said, rather snappily. 'I just don't know how it works, that is all.' She finished rather meekly. 'Lets get off the subject, alright?'  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
They walked home in relative silence. Opening the door to her flat, Jessica said quietly  
  
'I am going for a shower OK? I really need o wash my hair after all that exercise.'  
  
She was answered by a curt nod. Just as she was about to close the bathroom door, Legolas called out to her.  
  
'I am sorry if I overreacted. It's just…a shock to find out something as important as that. I would have thought that you might have told me.' Jessica walked back to Legolas and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. 'Not in a million years would you have believed me.' Silently she returned to the bathroom and closed the door. She immersed herself in the hot water for ten minutes, her hair silkily flowing off her shoulders and part way down her back. Just as she got out and was drying herself, a knock came at the door.  
  
'Almare…The telephone is ringing, shall I answer it?' She could tell that Legolas was really trying to say 'go on, let me answer it, pleeeeeeeease?'  
  
'Just pick it up and hit the blue button.' She smiled to herself. Little things and little minds…  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'Hi. Is Jessica there?' There was lots of muffled giggling, and Legolas could make out the people on the other end of the phone saying 'Ooh, looks like she's got herself a man!'  
  
'Yeah, hang on a moment. Who is it?'  
  
'Darth Vader.'  
  
'Oh. Ok then.' He walked to the bathroom.  
  
'Jessica' he called, knocking in the door 'Darth Vader is on the phone.'  
  
'Silly elf' she came out the bathroom in her skimpy nightdress and took the phone from Legolas' outstretched hand.  
  
'Hello?' She spoke to the unknown person at the other end.  
  
'Luke…' There was heavy breathing 'I am your father…'  
  
'Ok, who the hell is this?' Jessica had always hated Star Wars.  
  
'Look out your window and into the street'  
  
'Why should I?'  
  
'Just do it.' There was lots of giggling.  
  
Apprehensively, Jessica walked to the window and pulled up the lace curtains. Standing in front of her was none other than:  
  
'Claire, Vikki, Michelle! What the hell are you doing here?' Even though they were less than a few feet away from her, she was still yelling down the telephone. She noticed that they were all tarted up, as if they were going to a party.  
  
'Be ready in ten minutes' came the response.  
  
'Ready? What for?'  
  
'We're going to celebrate your long-gone sixteenth birthday in style. This is going to be one night you will NEVER forget.'  
  
'Ten minutes? What the hell am I supposed to do in ten minutes?'  
  
'Stop talking and get dressed?'  
  
Legolas crept up behind her and put his arms round her waist, his face in the crook of her neck. 'What's going on?' he whispered.  
  
'And you can bring that dishy creature with you.' Came a voice from the end of the phone. 


	18. Underground!

Running to the door of her flat and calling her best friends from high school in, she quickly told them to make themselves at home whilst she got changed. This left three teenage girls with one exceptionally handsome and considerate elf.  
  
'So…' Started Michelle  
  
'Who are you?' Continued Claire  
  
'Why do you two always have to do that?' Said Vikki, directing her comment at Claire and Michelle – the way they always finished each other's sentences was creepy.  
  
'I am Legolas Greenleaf, Son of King Thranduil.' He rose, and kissed each of the girl's hands. They all started to giggle once again.  
  
'Your mother must have been a…' Michelle started, but before Claire could intervene, Vikki interrupted.  
  
'Nobody is a fan of the Lord of the Rings unless they are in allegiance with him.' She was being very serious.  
  
'You have learnt well.' Legolas said, gravely. Claire and Michelle looked at each other, a little aghast. Why were the others being so serious? At that point, however, Jessica came out of her room wearing the shortest skirt in the history of fashion and a sparkling top in the shape of a butterfly, which clung to her curvaceous breasts and revealed her broad back.  
  
'Love the top' said Claire  
  
'But the skirt just isn't practical' continued Michelle.  
  
'Practical? Why does a skirt need to be practical?'  
  
'Just do as we say, and put on a pair of jeans, there's a good girl.'  
  
Jessica disappeared with a shrug of her shoulders.  
  
'Legolas' She yelled from her bedroom, realisation dawning on her 'Put this shirt on.' She threw out a black shirt with flames rising from the bottom and the sleeves. When he was about to take his current shirt off, Claire asked  
  
'You've really got it bad, haven't you?'  
  
'I beg your pardon?'  
  
'You do everything Jessica says, without any fuss, and I bet you have never had an argument with her..'  
  
'Do you mind if I put this shirt on or what?'  
  
'Oh, don't mind us, we will just sit here and watch you change flashing what is probably going to be the most revolting body we have ever seen.' Legolas couldn't tell whether Claire was being sarcastic or not, so he just took his top of and exchanged it for the shirt Jessica had thrown to him. When he was doing up the buttons, he noticed that rather a lot of attention was being paid to him. Looking each girl in the eye, and seeing them all blush violently, he asked 'What?' There was a very limited response, just a few throaty noises.  
  
'Guys' proclaimed Jessica, slamming her bedroom door behind her 'I'm ready.'  
  
She had swapped her skirt for a tight fitting pair of black leather trousers which looked like they had been simply poured onto her. Around her skinny waist was a light chain with multicoloured crystals attached in drip-like formations, running about three centimetres down her naval. Michelle raised a heavily pencilled eyebrow and subtly said 'If that doesn't blow their eyes off nothing will.'  
  
By now Claire had chaperoned them all out the door, and into her car. She had just passed her driving test, and, as a reward, her parents had bought her a small car.  
  
'Michelle' said Jessica, who was now thoroughly confused as to what they were about to do 'Who is going to be at this thing you are planning for me?'  
  
'Thing? This is no minor thing. This is a large raucous party with all the people you have ever known.'  
  
'Yeah, right. Even the corner shop owner?'  
  
'You knew him?'  
  
'Yeah…'  
  
'Quick, Claire, turn the car around, we've forgotten someone!'  
  
Claire switched her indicator on and started to turn into the street nearest them.  
  
'You don't really have to turn round – I was being sarcastic.' Michelle had mistaken the reason for the sudden change of direction.  
  
'Don't be utterly stupid…this is the way to the place, if you remember.'  
  
'Oh. Of course.'  
  
'Turn the radio on, would you Claire' Vikki asked. Suddenly Linkin Park came blasting out the speakers:  
  
'There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
  
Consuming, confusing  
  
This lack of self control I fear is never ending  
  
Controlling  
  
I can't seem  
  
To find myself again  
  
My walls are closing in  
  
(Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
  
I've felt this way before  
  
So insecure…'  
  
'You call that noise music? Turn off the torture!' Legolas was almost screaming, his sensitive ears could not take the heavy beat of Linkin Park.  
  
'Ok, ok, chill. I'll change the station.'  
  
'She's all dressed up for glamour and rock and roll  
  
Wanna squeeze her real tight get out of this place  
  
If only I could take control  
  
But she is out of my reach forever  
  
And just a week ago she lied next to me  
  
It's so ironic how I had to lose just  
  
To see that I failed to love you  
  
And you're taking it out tonight…'  
  
Leoglas sighed. 'That's much better, though it is far from perfect.' This time it was Michelle's turn to scream. 'Its WESTLIFE! Get rid of it!!' 'This is the last time I change the station, you are driving me mad!' As a familiar tune greeted Claire's ears, she sang along, saying 'No way am I changing this station…'  
  
'You know it's kind of hard  
  
Just to get along today  
  
Our subject isn't cool  
  
But he fakes it anyway  
  
He may not have a clue  
  
And he may not have style  
  
But everything he lacks  
  
Well he makes up in denial…'  
  
  
  
About five minutes later they were driving through a busy town centre. Just on the outskirts, Claire pulled over into the nearest parking space.  
  
'Underground' read Legolas.  
  
'Oh my god! Your taking me to one of those really fancy underground clubs aren't you?' Jessica was almost jumping up and down with excitement – she hadn't been clubbing for ages.  
  
'Well, this is more a bar and a dance floor that we have booked out than a humming club, but it is pretty impressive.' Michelle stated.  
  
Michelle, Claire and Vikki walked on ahead, giving Legolas and Jessica the first opportunity to talk before this whirlwind of an outing.  
  
'How do people survive in this world?' Legolas asked, a small frown creasing his forehead.  
  
'Er…that's quite a weird question. What on earth do you mean?'  
  
'There is so much violence, poverty, despair…'  
  
'Yet there is also hope. And music.'  
  
'Music?'  
  
'In the car you got a pretty diverse range of music styles…everyone likes at least one of them. It releases them from this world, tells them a story of faith and love, or empathises with their own hurt. It takes away reality of the pain they are suffering.'  
  
Legolas nodded, realising that what Jessica had said was quite true.  
  
'Guys, hurry up!' Vikki had already reached the entrance, guarded by a single bouncer dressed rather casually for his job. Michelle and Claire had already gone in, and were waiting just behind the door. Vikki followed suit. Jessica was about to brush past the bouncer when he put a hand out to stop both her and Legolas.  
  
'I'm sorry. You cannot enter.'  
  
'Why ever not? We are both dressed correctly.'  
  
Claire could tell that this was going to take a long time. 'We'll go and get the manager' she said, a strange, half smile expressed on her face. 'Come on Vikki, Michelle.'  
  
The bouncer nodded, and turned back to Jessica.  
  
'What's your name?'  
  
'Almare.'  
  
'Sorry, but you are not on the guest list.'  
  
'But you haven't got a list!'  
  
The bouncer tapped his head. 'I hate bits of paper. I memorized it.'  
  
'Fine. My name is Jessica.'  
  
'How do I know that you are not lying?'  
  
'How do I know that you are not lying about this mental guest list?' Jessica studied him intently. She was sure she had seen him somewhere…she just couldn't picture where.  
  
The bouncer ignored her question. 'Who's the friend?'  
  
'Boyfriend' she corrected 'So don't get any ideas.' He stepped closer to her, but before he could even say another word, Legolas was blocking him from touching her.  
  
'Don't even think about it.' He snarled.  
  
'Feisty, aren't you?'  
  
Then it clicked, reality dawning on Jessica. She had heard that voice before! Why had it taken her so long? Silently she cursed herself.  
  
'Gary, if you don't mind I would really like to get into this club…'  
  
A/N: Whew! That's that over with! Well, the next chapter will feature all our characters getting up to no good, as only they can…so watch out! And why does Jessica seem to know absolutely EVERYONE?  
  
I looked back on my work and realised that I haven't really got many disclaimers, if any! Ooops!  
  
So…Disclaimer: None of the characters that you recognise belong to me. They probably belong to the mighty Tolkein. Anything that you do not recognise, however, probably does belong to me and must not be used without my permission!  
  
Wah-hey! I have a disclaimer…See you next chapter! 


	19. The Flames of Party

'Not up to usual speed, I am disappointed, I must admit.' Chastised Gary, as he swept forward and embraced her deeply. He took a deep intake of breath.  
  
'What shampoo do you use? You hair smells very nice!'  
  
'Gary? Don't go getting all effeminate on me now!'  
  
Gary drew away. 'So…who's the new guy?' he tilted his head towards Legolas, standing close behind watching Gary's every move. 'Protective, isn't he?'  
  
'He makes me feel secure, and there is nothing wrong with that. Are we going in or what?'  
  
'Sure…they should be ready by now.'  
  
Jessica took Legolas' hand, and they went inside.  
  
Walking down a narrow staircase, they soon came to a large room complete with a dance floor and a bar. Seated on many chairs, were a number of people, who at first Jessica didn't recognise. But when she looked closer, she realised that Michelle hadn't been lying about who was going to be here – almost everyone that she had ever known. She also realised that Michelle the tact not to invite Dave.  
  
On seeing Jessica enter, a loud disco started up, lights flashing everywhere. Everyone, however was focused on Jessica.  
  
'You like?' Michelle and Vikki had approached her.  
  
'I don't know what to say…It is wonderfully decorated' Jessica cast her eyes upwards, to the balloons on the ceiling, which didn't really look like balloons at all. Noticing her upward gaze, Vikki said 'We ran out of balloons at the last moment. We had to find a suitable substitute.' She shrugged her shoulders.  
  
'So you used…'  
  
'Have a guess!'  
  
Jessica scrutinized the 'balloons' once again, and started giggling. 'There not?'  
  
'Uh-huh. Blown up condoms.' Michelle was struggling to keep a straight face. 'It was do or die, really. Plus, the chemist was the only thing open at this time of night – they don't sell balloons.'  
  
Jessica turned round to speak to Legolas, but found he was having quite an animated conversation with a skinny blonde, who was fingering his hair with a look of feigned interest. Jessica gently pulled on his arm. 'Come on, I'll buy you a drink.' The skinny blonde looked her up and down. 'And you are?' She sneered.  
  
'None other than his girlfriend, and the one this party was thrown for. So if you'll excuse me…'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The party had got itself into full swing. Legolas, who was unused to the style of dancing, had sat down to watch, and have a drink. He wasn't drinking much alcohol, though. He knew how it would send him slightly crazy!  
  
Jessica ended her dance, and went over to the bar for some water. Before she had been standing there for too long, a bar tender who had been clearing tables came and stood next to her.  
  
'Now, what can I get such a beautiful lady?'  
  
Jessica almost threw up. Smarmy git!  
  
'Just a water, please.' She said, forcing a smile on her face. The bar tender put his hand over hers, and looked into her eyes.  
  
  
  
That was the last straw. Legolas forcefully pushed himself from his seat, to go and aid Jessica. To stake his claim, so to speak. He was a very territorial elf! But as forcefully as he pushed himself from his seat, someone pushed him back into it.  
  
'Sit.' The voice was commanding, yet gentle, but feminine. The girl behind him came and looked him in the eyes. She dropped her voice slightly. 'Stay there. You don't want to interfere, trust me.'  
  
'I am not about to just sit down and let my girlfriend be molested in front of my very eyes.'  
  
The girl sighed. 'Then I will just have to make you.' She sat down on his lap.  
  
'What the hell are you doing?'  
  
'Playing on your will to be a gentleman. Touch me, and I scream. Get it?'  
  
'Are you crazy?'  
  
'No, Legolas Greenleaf, my name is Lina.'  
  
'How did you…'  
  
'Shut up and watch Jessica.'  
  
He watched her lean in towards him, about accept the waiter's advances and kiss him. But just before there lips met, she slapped him hard about the face and throw her water that she had ordered over him.  
  
'See how she handled that? She knows what she is doing, and hardly ever needs any assistance at all. Jessica is self assured, and unlike most of us, knows exactly what she is doing, and exactly where she is going to end up. It may frighten her, knowing how she is going to end it all, but she knows when, she knows where. And if you interfere with that, then it will bring down worse consequences than if you just left her to it. Understand?'  
  
'End what?'  
  
Before Lina had the chance to answer, a group of people had started to chant: 'Twister! Twister! Twister!'  
  
Legolas found himself being dragged to the dance floor, where someone had put down a sheet of plastic covered in large coloured dots. Jessica sneaked up to him.  
  
'All you have to do' she whispered 'is put a foot or a hand on one of the coloured dots when it is called. But you can only move the body part that is called also.'  
  
Legolas was confused. This night was getting stranger and stranger…  
  
'Left foot red!' The participants put a left foot on the red circle.  
  
'Right hand green!' Now Jessica understood why she had to wear trousers!  
  
'Right foot yellow!' The calls continued for some time, until the only people left balancing were Lina, Michelle and Legolas. Michelle had one been an international gymnast, so she was very good at balancing. At the moment she was showing off by doing a handstand, whilst Legolas and Lina were doing ordinary balances. Another call came, which brought down Legolas and Michelle on top of one another.  
  
'And Lina is the winner!'  
  
'Lina?' Jessica thought to herself. 'Who's Lina?' Then it struck her. She had been in her form in the second year of high school, having transferred from another school. She hadn't known her too well, but they had enjoyed each other's company. Jessica always got the feeling that Lina knew more than she let on.  
  
'Nae saian luume'' It has been too long Lina was talking to Jessica. Apparently unaware that she had suddenly changed languages, Jessica automatically replied:  
  
'Mae govannen, Lina, mae govannen!' Well met, Lina, well met!  
  
Legolas bent his head and whispered softly in her ear 'Do you realise you are speaking elvish?'  
  
'Crap.' She tried to recover. 'Lina, er, what did you just say? You know I am no good at languages!'  
  
'That is strange, for you replied perfectly.' Lina turned on her heel and left, leaving a very confused Jessica and Leoglas.  
  
By now, the dance floor had been cleared, and a new call was being made:  
  
'Karaoke! Everyone must sing!'  
  
Jessica could not suppress a smile. She loved singing, the more people watching her the better. So she strode confidently up to the compare, whispered a song in his ear and waited for the music to start.  
  
'Now baby come on,  
  
Don't claim that love you never let me feel  
  
I should have known  
  
'Cause you've brought nothing real  
  
Come on be a man about it  
  
You won't die  
  
I ain't got no more tears to cry  
  
And I can't take this no more  
  
You know I gotta let it go  
  
And you know  
  
I'm outta love  
  
Set me free  
  
And let me out this misery  
  
Just show me the way to get my life again  
  
'Cause you can't handle me  
  
(I said) I'm outta love  
  
Can't you see  
  
Baby that you gotta set me free  
  
I'm outta love…'  
  
Legolas sat up in shock. So it was her, singing, those lonely nights when he had locked her in the dungeons! He was such a fool! Now, more than any other time, he regretted not listening to her. She was so young, yet so full of care…  
  
The song ended, and she gave the microphone to the man running the disco, and sat on Legolas' lap.  
  
'What's wrong?' She saw the sadness in his eyes immediately she looked into them.  
  
'Nothing.'  
  
'If you say so.'  
  
By now Gary was speaking into the microphone. 'Before I start this song' he said 'I would like to dedicate it to Jessica, who I regard to as a younger sister. We met during a dark time in her life, and still are friends today. I love you Jessica!'  
  
'Young girl, get out of my mind  
  
My love for you is way out of line  
  
Better run girl,  
  
You're much too young girl  
  
With all the charms of a woman  
  
You've kept the secret of your youth  
  
You led me to believe  
  
You're old enough  
  
To give me Love  
  
And now it hurts to know the truth, Oh,  
  
Young girl, get out of my mind  
  
My love for you is way out of line  
  
Better run girl,  
  
You're much too young girl  
  
Beneath your perfume and make-up  
  
You're just a baby in disguise  
  
And though you know  
  
That it is wrong to be  
  
Alone with me  
  
That come on look is in your eyes, Oh,  
  
Young girl, get out of my mind  
  
My love for you is way out of line  
  
Better run girl,  
  
You're much too young girl  
  
So hurry home to your mama  
  
I'm sure she wonders where you are  
  
Get out of here  
  
Before I have the time  
  
To change my mind  
  
'Cause I'm afraid we'll go too far, Oh,  
  
Young girl, get out of my mind  
  
My love for you is way out of line  
  
Better run girl,  
  
You're much too young girl'  
  
Jessica knew exactly which 'dark times' Gary was talking about, but to hear him sing just for her was like magic. Legolas must have seen the look in her eyes, for he began rocking her with the music and gently kissed her neck. He wondered though, why he didn't see Gary as a threat, even though he had just admitted that he loved her.  
  
'Legolas?'  
  
'umm?'  
  
'Why don't you go and sing?'  
  
'I know no songs of this world.'  
  
'Then sing something not of this world.'  
  
Legolas slowly and uncertainly approached the person manning the disco, and had a brief conversation with him. Needing no microphone or music, he waited for silence and began to sing.  
  
'I crossed many deserts,  
  
And walked many plains,  
  
But still another day followed through,  
  
And things were just the same.  
  
I lived a life of solitude,  
  
Which held such little ground,  
  
Not a sparkling of a river,  
  
But a harsh ripping sound.  
  
Then I met love one summer day,  
  
And loneliness became something unknown,  
  
Leaving mire for an inspired existence,  
  
Tranquillity in no longer being alone.  
  
A rainbow of emotions  
  
And a heart full of newly planted dreams,  
  
Take heed all those with hearts of stone,  
  
One day yours too with breathe.'  
  
Legolas finished singing in his enchanting voice, full of despair at the beginning, but ending with hope and love. He looked around. Silence. He waited. More silence. Then someone seemed to come out of a trance, and slowly began clapping. More and more people came to, until everyone was cheering and making noise. Jessica ran up to him, and gave him a huge hug. Lina, who was standing towards the back of the hall, just let a small smile play over her face, her thoughts confirmed.  
  
Deciding that it was time for some dancing, 'The Twist' started blurting out from the impressively large speakers. Jessica led Legolas onto the dance floor, and he put his arms about her waist and started shimmying to the music. She was already a bit tipsy – all her friends had offered to buy her drinks that night, and she had forgotten how unused to alcohol she really was! Jessica was still having a great time – for a few measly hours her problems had been forgotten.  
  
A/N: Hey, howz that?! More from the party to come in the next chapter, but beware, it is the minutist bit slashy! (in the form of spin-the bottle) Non- graphic though, so don't worry!  
  
What do you think of Legolas' song? I wrote it myself, so all feedback on that would be gratefully received – I don't usually write songs or poetry! 


	20. As The Embers Die Down

A/N: You have been warned, this chapter is slightly slashy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters belonging to Tolkien or any other artists/writers, but I do own all other characters and the one song in the previous chapter, which should not be reproduced without my consent!  
  
All to soon it was over. Not only the dance, but the party as well. It was hard having to say goodbye to so many friends she had reunited with, although she made sure to get many phone numbers so that she could do it all again. Soon the club was almost empty, with just her, Legolas, Vikki, Michelle, Claire, Gary, Lina and Michael. Michael was Lina's date for the evening, and they were both infatuated with each other! It was very plain to see that they made a perfect couple – strikingly different, yet with so much in common.  
  
'Now what do we do?' Jessica sighed. She really didn't want the party to end this soon, although it was almost two in the morning.  
  
'We play spin the bottle.'  
  
'I beg your pardon?' She said, turning to Gary, who had made the suggestion.  
  
'Well, none of us want to go home this early, and we might as well continue having fun.'  
  
'Guys' Jessica proclaimed 'Who wants to play spin the bottle?' The idea was met with various levels of enthusiasm. Vikki, who remembered her last kiss with Legolas, could not wait. Legolas, who remembered the same thing, was having a few doubts. But Michelle who was a little drunk and very persuasive, soon had everyone sitting on the floor in the circle.  
  
'Are we allowing guy on guy?'  
  
'If we do then we will have to allow girl on girl.'  
  
Michelle answered all the questions. 'It would not be a proper game of spin the bottle if we did not honour ALL the possibilities.'  
  
So that was that. First spin landed on Vikki, who then spun it, willing it to land on Legolas. It didn't, but only missed by a few inches, so she had to kiss Jessica. The men all wolf-whistled, with the exception of Legolas. Jessica then spun the bottle, and it landed on Gary. Shrugging her shoulders and muttering 'nothing new here then' she leaned over to Gary and planted a small kiss on his lips. When she moved away, everyone was surprised to notice, Gary was smiling and beginning to blush. He then spun the bottle, and it landed on Legolas.  
  
'Do I really have to?' he moaned 'Its slightly weird…'  
  
'Don't be a wimp' said Gary, as he brushed his lips tentatively over Legolas' and moved away again. 'See, no harm done.'  
  
Legolas spun the bottle, and as if it were rewarding him for kissing Gary, it landed on Jessica. Saying nothing, he just bent over her, putting a hand on her back, and supporting himself with the other. The kiss lasted for quite a while, eventually they had to be pulled away from each other. But none of them had the stain of a blush creeping over them, they just had infatuation in their eyes.  
  
'I think its time we got these love birds home…they seem to have unfinished, or should I say unstarted, business.'  
  
'State the obvious, Claire.'  
  
'Shut up Michelle.'  
  
'Jessica, do you want to head back?'  
  
'Huh? Oh, Ok then. See ya everybody. Keep in touch.' She said all this in a monotone, not releasing her eyes from Legolas' gaze, allowing herself to be led out the club. She didn't notice the laughter echoing from it when they left, or the comment made by Gary:  
  
'Looks like they could have used some of those fake balloons.'  
  
They got home in relative silence. When dropped off at her door, she just waved her friends goodbye, as if in a trance. As soon as they were both behind closed doors, she pulled Legolas to her in a passionate kiss, getting more and more heated all the while. Gasping for air, she pulled away and led him to the bedroom, discarding her clothes as she went. Taking the oh-so-obvious hint, Legolas did the same, and closed the door firmly behind them.  
  
A/N: Ah ha! What's going to happen now? (As if you couldn't guess!) Find out in the next instalment of 'Losing Belief'! (The next chapter will be the reason for the 'R' rating…heheehee!) 


	21. Regrets

A/N: Warning! This scene is the reason for the 'R' rating!  
  
Jessica woke up the next morning, quite early, with a splitting headache. She let out a small groan, and then noticed that she was lying closer to Legolas than she ever had before. Her memories of last night were very blurry, but as her eyes began to focus round the dim room, she remembered a nightmare. A very vivid, marrow-chilling dream. It was not her usual dream of the orcs, and her mother being killed. Oh no. This was much more sexual.  
  
A small shudder went down her spine, as she remembered it. She had acted like a rabid animal in heat, and had returned home from the party only to shed her clothes as soon as possible, noticing Legolas do the same. She was thankful it was a dream! She had entered her bedroom, clad in nothing but her bra, accepting a very passionate kiss. Legolas had then started to kiss her neck, working his way down her body, removing her bra on the way. He had ended up kneeling on the floor, naked as he was, and giving her the most wonderful gift.  
  
At this point Jessica felt slightly resentful that it had only been a dream. That beautiful hair piece that he had given her, the kind where you put a pencil-like object through another section to hold it in place, was absolutely divine. It was the colour of liquid mercury, yet with a greater shine, with three deep blue sapphires set into it. How did he know that sapphires were her birthstone? Still anything was possible in the dream world.  
  
He had then stood up, taken her in his arms, and laid her down on the bed. Straddling her waist, he had begun to arouse her by softly caressing her breasts, inner thighs and her neck.  
  
Jessica snapped out of her remembrance, to notice some of her clothes strewn over the floor, intermingled with Legolas'. She suddenly got a sinking feeling in her stomach. Telling herself that her dream was not possibly a reality – after all, she would *never* have acted like that, she strained her neck to see if she could find the hair piece that Legolas had given her in her dream. That would prove it all to her – if she could find it, then maybe it was not a dream after all.  
  
Jessica relaxed when she saw that there was no clip on her dressing table, bedside cabinet, or in the alcove in her wardrobe. So it must have been a dream. That was a relief! But then something, sparking gently in the morning light, caught her eye. Looking towards the door, she saw it. The hairpiece featured in her so called dream.  
  
She gulped, and forced herself to recall the happenings of last night…  
  
After he had straddled her, she had reached up and begun to untie his hair, letting it flow in loose waves around them, tendrils of her own hair escaping her plats. She had half sat up to kiss him once more, feeling a need so great for him she could barely contain herself. She had reached up to stroke his hair with her hands, letting it run through her fingers. Knowing that his ears were one of the most sensitive parts of his body (like most elves) she gently touched the tip of it and ran her fingers down the length. He had then pulled his lips away from the kiss, resting his head against her neck, breathing slightly laboured. She remembered how delighted she was to have this effect over him – he was usually so calm and collected, with hardly any of his feelings showing through.  
  
She moved on to the next ear, and tickled it with her tongue. His warm breath came even stronger, and he moaned with pleasure. He may have been the most experienced in bed, but she really knew how to get him going!  
  
He had then rolled over, so she was on top of her. She ran her nails sensually down his chest, noticing how hard he was beneath her. He had put his arms around her back, moving his thumbs in small circles. Trying to recover from what she had just done to him, he pulled her gently to him and began caressing her breasts once more, but this time with his tongue, teeth and lips. She could feel the pleasure rising within her, forcing its way out. A small pant found its way out of her mouth, as he turned her over once again. He pulled her hair delicately from her face, watching her short breaths. She had then put her arms around his lower back, grasping at his buttock cheeks and pulled him to her, positioning him just right.  
  
'Jessica…' His voice was full of forced control 'Are you sure you want to do this?' He was willing her to say yes, knowing that she was the only thing that could ever complete him. He had had meaningless sex before with wanton prostitutes who didn't care who he was or what he wanted as long as he paid them, but this was different.  
  
Jessica knew that she could have backed out there and then, and probably should have done, but her brain was not functioning correctly – it was on overdrive, rational thoughts pushed away by pure physical need. She had hardly mouthed her husky response when he slowly pushed into the very essence of her being. He had started off slowly, obtaining pleasure for himself when he heard her needy moans and gasps, letting her adjust to his size. He had then begun to move faster within her, every now and then letting out his own moans of profound pleasure.  
  
Her lips had moved uncontrolled up to his, occasionally nibbling at his lower lip. He pushed within her a bit harder, and she pulled away from his mouth, letting out a yelp of pleasure intermingled with some pain. He had then pulled out of her completely.  
  
'What?' She had gasped, hoping that was not all he had in for her. His brow had been slightly creased in what she could only describe as concentration. Soon enough, he had on answer to her question.  
  
Thrusting harder into her than he had ever before, he sought to find the place hidden deep within her that no one had ever touched before. Hearing her almost scream with ecstasy, almost reaching her orgasmic peak, he came into her, planting his seed deep inside. They both reached their peaks as one, hearts racing at exactly the same pace; his low moans of pleasure a stark contrast to her yelps of delight. He had imagined this moment more than once when she was around, but never had his fantasies to see her slender body writhing beneath him been so filled with emotion and love.  
  
  
  
Jessica laid back in silence. So it was true…She remained in a stunned silence for some time, wondering what would happen next. Would he abandon her for being such a whore? She would not know until he awakened, and could not move until he did. Then she realised something else: from the feel of the Irish linen next to her skin, she was still naked. Which probably meant so was he. Trying to steal a glance at his sleeping face, she turned softly towards him. His eyes showed no recognition of the world around him, so she assumed that he was still asleep. Deciding that she needed a shower, she slid from the bed and padded to the bathroom. As she walked in, she heard the radio click on as if by magic. Shit. She knew that there was a reason why she dreaded ever having sex with anyone, and it had just returned to her. The problem was that any magic ring came at a price. In the case of the One Ring, it meant that the bearer would probably be consumed by evil and turn over to the dark side. In the case of her ring, it was slightly different. When it had first been found, there were no known repercussions attached to it. But when she had got the journey wrong, and travelled to Mordor, a curse was re-awoken in it. It explained the reason that her mother died, and it explained her incessant fear about the orcs. It was simple – any female bearer of the ring had to either forfeit their life and go and dedicate their life to the dark arts and Sauron, or they had to forfeit their life and be killed by orcs and then be taken, dead mind you, to Sauron. It was a poor choice. But there was one get-out clause: If the child was over the age of eight when the ring was given to it, then the curse would be broken. Because Jessica was only six when it had been forced upon her, it kept on going. Another thing with her ring was that it was a part of her family now, and could not be abandoned or passed on to any other. She was stuck with it until the end of her days.  
  
But Jessica knew that if she did not sleep with anyone, then there would be no chance of the trend continuing and possibly destroying the life of someone else. But she had just scuppered that plan. It wasn't as if she was planning on getting pregnant anyway. Taking a deep breath and stiffening her resolve, she made a move to turn off the radio. How it had come on in the first place, she did not know. But then she heard what was playing:  
  
Another day has gone  
  
I'm still all alone  
  
How could this be  
  
You're not here with me  
  
You never said goodbye  
  
Someone tell me why  
  
Did you have to go  
  
And leave my world so cold  
  
Everyday I sit and ask myself  
  
How did love slip away  
  
Something whispers in my ear and says  
  
That you are not alone  
  
For I am here with you  
  
Though you're far away  
  
I am here to stay  
  
For you are not alone  
  
I am here with you  
  
Though we're far apart  
  
You're always in my heart  
  
For you are not alone, alone, why  
  
Just the other night  
  
I thought I heard you cry  
  
Asking me to come  
  
And hold you in my arms  
  
I can hear your prayers  
  
Your burdens I will bear  
  
But first I need your hand  
  
Then forever can begin  
  
Everyday I sit and ask myself  
  
How did love slip away  
  
Something whispers in my ear and says  
  
You are not alone  
  
For I am here with you  
  
Though you're far away  
  
I am here to stay  
  
For you are not alone  
  
I am here with you  
  
Though we're far apart  
  
You're always in my heart  
  
For you are not alone  
  
Whisper three words then I'll come running  
  
And boy you know that I'll be there  
  
I'll be there  
  
You are not alone  
  
For I am here with you  
  
Though you're far away  
  
I am here to stay  
  
For you are not alone  
  
I am here with you  
  
Though we're far apart  
  
You're always in my heart  
  
You are not alone  
  
I am here with you  
  
Though we're far away  
  
I am here to stay  
  
You are not alone  
  
I am here with you  
  
Though we're far apart  
  
You're always in my heart  
  
For you are not alone  
  
You are not alone...  
  
  
  
  
  
She couldn't cope with it, not know. Grabbing her heavy gothic candlesticks, she kicked the radio to the floor and started to hit it, repeatedly. But still the song played on. She hit it again and again, and jumped on it a couple of times. Stopping, she heard the blessed sound of silence.  
  
'Jessica, what the hell were you doing?'  
  
She spun around. It was Legolas, standing in the doorway, wearing grey boxer shorts.  
  
'What did you hear?' Her voice was panicked; there was a lump in her throat.  
  
'You, bouncing around, hitting something…I thought you were in trouble.'  
  
'Did you hear anything else?'  
  
Legolas wondered why it was so important. 'Er…maybe some music. It was really nice, though.'  
  
'No, Legolas, no. Never think of that music again, don't hum it, and don't even try to remember the lyrics. You mustn't – for your sanity and for mine.'  
  
'I don't understand.'  
  
Jessica was tempted to say 'no, and I wish I didn't, because you know why? Because when I die that music will find its way to you, will float over the wind, and pin you down. It will make you think of all the happy times we shared, and of how there will be no more. It will tear your heart into ribbons, and then you too will perish.' But all she did was walk over to him, and wrap her arms around him, tears streaming down her face.  
  
'I am so sorry Legolas, I…I wish that none of this had ever happened. I wish that you had never met me.'  
  
He stroked her hair, wondering what had come over her when only a few hours ago she was overwhelmed with pleasure. 'How can you say that?' He whispered 'You are the best thing I have ever had, and will ever have. I cannot say what you mean to me, though we seemed to express it pretty well last night.' He grinned, recalling it.  
  
'Just promise me that you will not dwell on the past. That you will always look forward. To the future.'  
  
Again he did not understand her, but realised that she needed comfort.  
  
'I swear that to you.'  
  
He wiped her eyes dry. 'It is far too early to be up. Come back to bed.'  
  
A/N: Soz if that is just slightly on the weird side…I think Jessica's cracking up somewhat! How will she deal with the next sequence of events? Read on to find out! To find out quicker, leave a review – it motivates me to type faster! 


End file.
